Death Doll
by crematosis
Summary: AU Instead of a Death Note, a doll is dropped from the shinigami realm. What is Light to do when he realizes that this 'doll' is quite a lot of trouble? LightxL
1. Chapter 1

One day, a bored god of death dropped an L…

A/N: Hiiiiii! This is going to be another multi-chaptered story. I'm really excited about this one. It's full of fluff and cuteness. Aww…mini L. I want one.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…or Light. But I reeeeeally want thim.

_One day, a bored god of death dropped an L…_

Light Yagami, all-star athlete and top of his class, was extremely bored. He hated school. It was just too easy. As a high school senior, he was enrolled in the most difficult classes, but he still had plenty of time to do homework and go to tennis matches. Yes, school was definitely too easy for a genius like Light. He never paid attention in class, and yet aced all the tests. What was the point of coming to class?

One bright day in early May, Light had chosen a desk near the window so he could look down at the school courtyard from his second floor classroom. Light rested his chin on one hand and gazed out the window and watched people go by. Security guards making their rounds, teachers on the way to the copier, students heading to the bathroom. It was boring, but a lot less boring than hearing his science teacher drone on. At least he could try to guess when the kids would be back from the rest room.

Suddenly, Light's boring day was changed. A small object whizzed past the window towards the ground. Light blinked in surprise and then craned his neck to see where it had landed. There it was, lying in a bush near the walkway. It was a little black box.

Light glanced around the classroom. The teacher was still droning on. None of the other students seemed to have seen the falling box. Well, it had fallen past his window. Light thought for a moment. It could have been thrown from a third story window or the roof. Light had no idea what was in the box, or if had been accidentally dropped or purposely thrown. Either way, if no one claimed it by the end of the day, Light was going to go take a look at it.

Light spent the rest of his science class doodling and occasionally looking out the window at the little box. The teacher, to make sure Light was paying attention, asked him to finish writing a formula on the board. Of course, he hadn't been paying attention, but Light knew the formula by heart. He went back to his seat and continued watching the box.

Lunchtime passed, and several teens ran by the small bush on the way to the cafeteria, some nearly stepping on it, yet no one seemed to have seen it.

Finally, the day ended and most of the Keiko High students were on the way to the bus or a car for the ride home. Light didn't live far from school so he walked home. That meant no one would be waiting on him, so there was time to check out the little box before heading home.

Light carefully nudged the box with a stick to free it from the bush. It flipped over, revealing a clear plastic front. It had been an action figure box, lying facedown in the bushes. It was brand new, completely unopened. Perhaps it had been given as a gift and the recipient had thrown it out the window. It just didn't make sense to bring a toy, still in its wrapping, to school.

Light had no idea who would still be playing with action figures at a high school age. There was no way he could set about returning it to the owner. He should probably just leave it there.

Light paused and studied the little figure more closely. It was a little six-inch doll with spiky black plastic hair, dark eyes, and cotton clothes. It looked almost like Relk, from his little sister Sayu's favorite show, _Solo Silver_, except for the weird clothes of course. Sayu had broken her little Relk doll and it would be nice to get her another one. Sayu still had the old Relk clothes. If he dressed the little guy up as Relk, it would save a lot of money. Relk dolls were collectors' items now. Light couldn't account for the poor taste of people who would want such a weird looking doll.

His mind decided, Light slipped the doll's box into his backpack and headed home.

Once home, Sayu greeted him joyfully and asked for help with her math. Light stowed his backpack in his own room and helped Sayu with her homework for an hour. After he helped Sayu, dinner was ready. It wasn't until after dinner, that he finally got to work on the doll. Light's family had planned on watching a movie after dinner. Light demurred, citing the need to study for an upcoming test. That gave him his chance to sneak into Sayu's room and retrieve Relk's costume.

Light removed the doll from the packaging and set it on his desk. It was really a bizarre doll. It had come with a doll-sized laptop and an instruction booklet. What did he need instructions for? The doll was already assembled. The box proclaimed "L the lifelike doll". Well, really. What was so lifelike about a pale doll with baggy clothes and a laptop? It didn't look like anybody Light knew. Light decided that he would be doing the doll a favor by getting it out of those wrinkly clothes and putting on Relk's red kimono.

Light pulled off the doll's baggy jeans and the white t-shirt. He hesitated briefly on the doll's boxer shorts because he didn't want to give his sister a doll without underwear. Well, samurai warriors didn't wear boxers. Those went off too. Light could always make the doll a loincloth. Light left the doll standing naked on his desk while he pulled a box out from under the bed in which to wrap Sayu's present.

"Of course, I had to be found by a pervert," a low voice murmured.

Light, still under the bed, jerked his head up in surprise, hitting in on the metal bed frame. "Ow."

Light lowered his head and carefully crawled out from under it, the pain momentarily overcoming the shock. He glanced around. Hmmn, no one was there. How odd. Oh, well. Time to dress up Relk. Light picked up Relk's silky kimono and…wait, where was the doll?!

Light breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the doll on its back beside a pile of books. It must have fallen over. Light propped the doll back up…and realized that "L the lifelike doll" was anatomically correct. This would not do at all. Sayu didn't need to see these things at her age. But maybe he could remove the doll's genitals? Ugh, what a pain just for a doll for Sayu. He flicked the doll's groin irritably.

"Ow."

Light froze, a horrified look on his face. "W-what?! Did-did you-"

"Speak?' the doll asked, moving away from Light's fingers. "Yes, I spoke up. After all, how could I let you molest me without saying a word?"

Light turned bright red. 'Well, it wouldn't have happened if you would have said something earlier."

"I did. You just chose not to hear. You were single-minded in your quest to dress me as Relk. I admit that Relk is a noble and attractive character, but that is no excuse to ignore-"

"Relk is not attractive," Light hissed. "He's just as freaky as you are."

The doll shrugged. 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He looked at Relk's kimono critically. "You would really dress me in those garments without the proper underclothing? You really are a pervert."

"No I'm not!" Light growled. "I just don't have the loincloth Relk is supposed to have it. I think Sayu lost it. Wait, why am I even explaining myself to you? You're just a doll, right?"

"Correct,' the doll affirmed. "I'm L, a lifelike doll."

"Lifelike, my ass. You are alive! The fucking box lied to me. If I knew you were going to be this trouble, I would have never brought you home."

L glanced at him mildly. "This whole situation could have been avoided if you had read the manual."

Light scowled. "The "How to Use" crap that came with you in the box? Of course I didn't read it. You were already assembled. I didn't know that this would happen."

L sighed. "Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, but what good will it do? I'm already stuck with you."

"It will answer most of the questions regarding my condition. I suggest that you read it and learn about how to activate and deactivate my human attributes."

"So, I can turn you back into a doll? Great, the last thing I need is a talking toy."

L shrugged. "You may not feel that way once you learn about all my capabilities. But I'll let you find that out for yourself." He crouched down on a pile of Light's textbooks.

Light frowned. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"I would prefer it if you dressed me."

"Hell no," Light growled. "I already got accused once of molesting you. I won't do it again."

L tipped his head to one side. 'Very well. I will dress myself once you read the manual. So, please do, unless you would like to stare at my body."

Light grimaced. He didn't want to see the little naked doll a second longer. So he fished the book out of the box and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Poor Light…having to deal with an l doll that sees perversion in everything Light does. And he can say such things with a straight face. I love L!

Disclaimer: I don't own…L or Light…but Relk is mine.

This had to be one huge crazy dream. Light didn't believe it, any of it. Not the living doll sitting on one of his textbooks or this insane manual with all the dramatic warning notices on each page. Maybe he had given himself a concussion when he hit his head on the bed.

"I know that you are not illiterate,' L said calmly. "In fact, judging from this large stack of books, you are a voracious reader. So, your inability to read the manual must stem from your preoccupation with my body."

"Don't flatter yourself," Light growled.

L blinked. "Why shouldn't I? After all, I don't suffer from low self-esteem."

Light groaned. "Of course you don't. You also don't have any shame. Do you really have to sit around naked like that? You're putting your ass on my science book. That's disgusting."

L cocked his head to one side. "I bathed before I was packaged and since I have not been opened since you found me, I am still clean. And anyway, I was plastic the whole time, so I have not been sweating."

"This has to be a dream," Light muttered. "It has to be."

"I could pinch you if you'd like, although you might not feel it. But I promise to do my best to injure you."

"Gee, thanks," Light muttered sarcastically.

"It's only fitting that I do this, considering how you have harmed me." L grasped his wounded member with both hands and stared down at it. "I'm fortunate that you weren't angry at me. You could have rendered me incapable of reproducing."

'Would you stop playing with yourself?" Light growled. "You really have no sense of shame."

L blinked. "I'm not playing. This is a serious matter. I'm fortunate that I am not hurt worse than I am. You are of a large size and the mere flick of your fingers causes me excruciating pain."

Light frowned. "Excruciating pain, huh? You're not acting like it."

L gazed at him innocently. "I am a stoic individual. I was merely checking to see if I had become bruised or was bleeding. But if examining my genitals causes you to become distracted, I shall cease."

Light groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Could you just-ugh-stay somewhere out of sigh and let me read in peace?"

"Certainly,' L said calmly. "I do not wish to distract you." He hopped down off Light's textbooks and with a strange shuffling gait, walked across the desk. L awkwardly grasped the cord from Light's computer monitor and swung to the ground.

Light sighed in relief. "Much better."

Light skimmed through the manual's warranties, quality assurances, choking hazards and miscellaneous crap about materials used in making the doll. Blah, blah, blah. Okay, now here was the part about L.

"_Toyco brand merchandise is created to be used only in a specific manner. Any unauthorized uses will nullify the warranty. To get the best use from L the lifelike doll, an instruction manual is included with the product. Please read this manual in its entirety before operating the doll."_

Well, too late for that now. Light read on.

"_L the lifelike doll is not meant as a toy for young children. Improper or rough handling may cause damage to particularly sensitive parts."_

Light glared at L heatedly. Damn, why did L want him to read this crap?

L stared back at Light impassively. "That warning was meant to discourage perverts. It is a pity you didn't read the manual before molesting me."

"How the hell do you know what part I was reading?" Light demanded.

L shrugged. "Judging by your expression, it was rather obvious."

"As obvious as this fucking manual?" Light snorted and tossed the book aside. "Piece of crap. Well, duh, you could get hurt. You're human."

'Well, Raito-kun has already managed to injure me,' L said curtly. "That was due to his refusal to read the manual. So I suggest that he read the rest."

"It's stupid," Light protested. 'Tell me something I don't know."

'Raito-kun, I-"

"Okay, stop right there. How do you know my name?"

L sighed. "Is that really important to know?"

"You better tell me," Light growled. He grabbed L in his fist, pinning the doll's arms to his sides. 'Is there some weird psychic power that you have too?"

"No," L gasped out. "Release me, please. I can't breathe. You're crushing my lungs."

"No! Tell me how you know all this stuff about me."

"Your books," L said weakly. "You name is on the inside cover."

Light put L back down on the desk reluctantly. He was still suspicious. "Yeah, well, I guess if you came to life you can be psychic too and I shouldn't freak out. But keep those damn powers to yourself. I don't want to know if you're reading my mind. It gives me the creeps."

"I cannot read anyone's mind,' L said stiffly. He wobbled as he walked back over to Light's stack of textbooks and leaned against them. "If Raito-kun had read the manual, he would have known this."

'I'm not reading that crap,' Light declared.

"Oh? Let me tell you about the rules governing my existence. Rule number two states this 'removal of L's clothing will lead to the doll taking on human attributes. Removing only part of L's clothing will cause him to take on only certain qualities.' So…in other words, how human I become depends on how much clothing you remove."

"So that's rule number two? That seems like it should be rule number one. It's really the most important thing to know about you, right? So, what is rule number one anyway?"

"'L is prone to injury and must be handled with-ow!" L rubbed at his shoulder and frowned at Light mildly. "Raito-kun seems to have a blatant disregard for my safety."

'Yeah, dumbass. You're just some toy I picked up thinking I could give you to my sister. But you have-" He stopped and sighed heavily.

"Genitals? Testicles? A penis? A scrotum?" L supplied helpfully.

Light glared at him. 'Shut the hell up. Here you are accusing me of being a pervert and you talk like that. Put some clothes on so I can stuff you back in your box and toss you out with the trash."

L frowned. "That is not very hospitable of you."

"Give me a break. I don't need a living doll. At least you won't feel it when I toss you out if you're a doll again."

L sighed. 'Well, once Raito-kun dresses me up, I will be an immobile doll. If he chooses to do such things, I cannot stop him."

Light scowled. "Dress yourself."

"I cannot dress myself. The more articles of clothing I put on, the more doll-like I become. But if you wish for me to remove my genitals from your sight, and you do not want the temptation of touching me, I shall put on Relk's costume."

"I thought you said you couldn't dress yourself?"

"Only my own clothing has the special properties of turning me into a doll and human form."

Light groaned. 'Really, what am I going to do with you?"

"You'll think of something," L said cheerfully. "In the meantime, I would like to get to know you. After all, you are my new master."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! I was on vacation all last week…so that's why nothing ended up being posted. But…I was smart and took my notebook with me, so while I was lying around on the beach, I was writing a chapter for you. I bet you're all impressed by my multitasking skills. Ah, I can't get over how cute L would be as a doll. I so want one! I'm jealous of Light already.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…heh…I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit…trying to make a little parody thing.

Light looked at L dubiously. "I'm your master?"

'Correct, Raito-kun."

"Then why aren't you obeying me?"

"I'm not required to fulfill your every whim," L said placidly. "Besides, you just want to be rid of me anyway. I cannot obey an order to leave you. You cannot escape ownership that easily."

"Aw hell," Light muttered.

"Rule number six states that ownership may only be transferred in a transaction between the old master and the new master. The old master must disclose L's abilities to the new master."

Light scowled. "Then why wasn't I informed?"

L blinked at him. "My old master is now dead. It is impossible for him to notify you of anything."

"Oh."

"According to rule seven, in the event of death, rule six is void and I return to be repackaged and dropped for someone else to find me."

'Return to where?"

L pointed upwards.

"So, when your master dies, you fly back up into the sky?"

"No, I simply vanish from the earth and reappear in the shinigami realm."

'The shinigami realm? Damn, you might be dangerous as well as annoying."

"I won't pose a threat to you," L assured him. "You are my master and I do not harm any of my masters, no matter how much I wish to. However, I can cause a great deal of harm to anyone that may be against you. If someone tries to steal me, I can guarantee that person quite a bit of bad luck until I am returned to you."

"Great. So I'm stuck with you then?"

'If Raito-kun dies, he will be absolved of all responsibility for me."

"No thanks. I'm not that desperate." Light sighed dejectedly.

"Don't be upset, Raito-kun. Since you are my master, it is my job to be helpful to you. I can also cause any person who robs you to be afflicted with bad luck. How severe my sentence will be depends on how devastating the theft is to you. That is why I need to get to know you better."

"So, you'll curse people that steal from me? That's what you do?'

"Yes. Think of me as your guardian angel."

"You're no guardian angel. Guardian angels are supposed to guard you and prevent these things from happening. They're not supposed to seek revenge after the fact."

L shrugged. "My small size makes it difficult to deter criminals. I cannot scare them off or fight them. All I can do is put a curse on them."

Light sighed. 'Well, it's better than nothing I guess."

L blinked. "Would Ratio-kun mind reading the rules for himself? I do not want to have to state them all for you. It wastes too much time. However, there are rules not mentioned in the manual that I will inform you of as the need arises."

"Okay, okay," Light grumbled. He picked up the manual and flipped through it absently. "Where's the page with all the rules anyway? All I see is warranty information."

"Page twenty-three, Raito-kun," L murmured.

Light flipped to page twenty-three and stared at it suspiciously. All the other pages in the manual had been printed on white paper with normal black printed letters. Page twenty-three was a sickly gray color and the words were written in a spidery script. Light turned the page over and looked at the back. Yes, there were rules on the backside too, but that was it. It didn't seem like there were many rules if they only took one whole sheet of paper. But then again, L had mentioned that there were more.

The top of the page proclaimed "The rules for L ownership". Eight rules were written under the heading.

_1. When in human form, L is as susceptible to injury as any human._

_2. L becomes human with the removal of his clothing. The more articles of clothing removed, the more human L becomes. Conversely, if he is clothed, he returns to being a doll. However, this property only applies to the clothing L is packaged with._

_3. The first person to open the box L is packaged in becomes the new owner. No other person who finds L may gain ownership._

_4. Any person who steals L from his owner will be plagued with bad luck until the doll is returned to his rightful owner._

_5. L may not harm his owner and he may protect his owner in any way he sees fit. However, L is more likely to take revenge on those that have previously harmed his owner._

_6. Ownership of the L doll may only be transferred with the full consent of both parties. The old owner must be willing to surrender the doll and the new owner must be informed of at least rule number two._

_7. If L's owner dies before ownership can be transferred, L will be returned to the shinigami realm to be repackaged and dropped for someone else to find. This situation voids rule six._

_8. L possesses additional abilities which he will reveal only to those who meet his approval._

"So, these are the basic rules?" Light asked.

"Correct, Raito-kun."

"So, what this means is, unless I get someone to believe in a talking doll, I can't get rid of you."

"Basically, yes,' L said cheerfully.

"And if someone else takes you, you'll find a way back to me."

"Yes, that is the case."

"So, I'm stuck with you."

"So it would seem, Raito-kun. I suggest we make the best out the arrangement. I will revenge any thefts against you. I am willing to do as much for you, even though you have not been exactly welcoming."

"So, that's one of the additional powers that are not talked about in the manual?"

"One of them," L murmured. He chewed his thumb absently. "I have already told you about it, even though I do not trust you. So, once I ascertain that you are not a rapist, I may tell you of further powers."

"A rapist?! How did it go from me accidentally molesting you to me wanting to rape you? What the hell, L? How could I possibly rape you anyway?"

"You could use a coat hanger," L said quietly.

"Why the hell would I do that? Jesus, you think the worst of everyone don't you? Maybe you want me to a pervert so you don't have to protect me."

"Raito-kun is mistaken," L said quietly. "My previous owners have either been little girls or dirty old men. Those two groups of people are the most likely to remove a doll's clothing. Please understand that when I saw you were not a little girl, I was certain you were a pervert. My experience with previous male owners has taught me that they delight using unsharpened pencils and coat hangers as tools of sexual entertainment."

"That's fucking disgusting,' Light growled. "They violated you with a pencil? Honestly, who gets off on that anyway?"

"My old owners did," L said mildly.

"Well, I wouldn't do that," light declared. 'I'm going to be the best owner you've ever had."

"Well, you've certainly got off to an auspicious start," L muttered.

"Shut up!" Light growled. "It was an accident. I've been way better than those dickheads."

"Yes, I'll allow that," L murmured, chewing a fingertip. 'Even though you don't want me."

"Well, at least I don't want you…like that."

L shuddered. "Yes, Raito-kun. That is appreciated. I think you could be a decent master. We can each keep to our own devices. Raito-kun does not want constant companionship and I do like to keep to myself. Yes, this could work out quite nicely."


	4. Chapter 4

L looked up at Light innocently as a pair of small feet pounded up the stairs. "Light! Light!" Sayu screeched. "You missed it! You missed the awesome movie."

"Aw shit," Light muttered. He yanked open a desk drawer. "Get in there now!"

L looked puzzled. 'But, Raito-kun, I-"

"No buts! I have to hide you." Light grabbed L's arms and dropped him in the drawer and slammed it shut.

Sayu knocked on Light's door. "Liiight!" Sayu whined. 'Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Light said hurriedly. He eased open the door and flashed Sayu an easy smile. 'So, you liked the movie?"

"Yeah, it was great. You should have seen it."

"I'll watch it another time," Light assured her. He settled back onto his bed.

Sayu squealed and leaped onto the bed next to him, grabbing a box next to the bed. "An L doll? Light, you bought a doll?"

"Uh…no, not a doll. I'm just using the box to pack something in."

"Something for me?" Sayu asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

Sayu turned the box over in her hands, looking at the picture of L on the back of the box. "You know, my friend Retsuo has one of these."

Light's throat tightened. "She has an L the Lifelike Doll?" He tried to sound casual. 'So, it walks and talks and all that stuff?"

"No, it's kind of like an action figure. You can make it do splits and make it bend over and touch its toes. It just has a lot of joints to it. This L doll looks like it would be the same way, but hers isn't called L. What kind of name is L for a doll anyway? It's just a letter."

There was a slight rustling sound inside Light's desk drawer.

"Papers sliding around," Light explained. He nudged the drawer with his foot.

Sayu seemed to buy it. "Well, let me know what you're wrapping,' she said mischievously. She hopped off the bed and skipped out the door.

Light got up and eased the door shut before angrily yanking the drawer open. He glared down at L. "Nice going. You almost got us caught."

"No, you almost got us caught," L said placidly. "I tried to tell you that you left the box out."

Light groaned. 'I was managing. Why'd you have o go and started making noise in there?"

"I slipped," L said apologetically. "Does Raito-kun realize that he has an open container of lube in his drawer?"

"That's not lube, jackass," Light growled. "That's hand lotion."

L blinked at Light as he crawled out of the drawer, lotion and a few bits of Light's paper stuck to Relk's kimono and his bare feet. "You do not strike me as the messy type, Raito-kun."

"I'm not," was the aggravated reply.

L glanced down at the Post-it note stuck to his foot and shook his head. 'Why does ratio-kun have a bottle of lotion is his drawer anyway?"

Light groaned. "I'm hiding it there."

L cocked his head to one side. 'Go on."

"Look, my dad doesn't think I should be using it. He thinks lotion is just for girls. He came in one night to congratulate me on my grades and I had to toss it in the drawer really fast."

"Just like with me," l murmured.

"Yeah, now I have to keep two things hidden from my dad."

"Do you really need to keep me hidden? Perhaps you could find someone else who would take me off your hands."

Light sighed. "If I brought it up, I'd be considered crazy. And if I show you to anyone…they might think you're some evil thing and try to kill you, or take you away to experiment on you. I'd really like to avoid all the drama and just keep you a secret."

"I see," L murmured. 'Well, if you plan on keeping me in your desk drawer, I suggest you close that bottle before it makes more of a mess."

"I know." Light peered down into the drawer and sighed. "Yeah, I've got lotion all over everything."

"Including me," L reminded him.

"Yeah, I didn't forget." Light pulled a few scraps of paper off L. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wash the rest off. I usually take a bath at night anyway, so no one will suspect a thing."

"A bath?" L asked critically. "Wouldn't a shower be quicker and more efficient?"

"Well, I take a shower in the morning before school and a bath at night just to relax."

"Well, I suppose I can't complain. I will be clean either way and it is certainly best to stick to your habits so no one becomes suspicious."

"Okay, let's go," Light said briskly. He scooped L into his hand and tipped him into one of his pants pockets.

"Is this really necessary?" L asked. He stood on tiptoes and peered out.

"Yes," Light growled. "I can't have anyone see you." He pushed L's head down.

L made a slightly displeased sound and curled up in Light's pocket. "Very well. Let's get this over with."

Light shouted to his parents downstairs that he was going to take a bath. Light then padded into the bathroom and locked the door. He removed L from his pocket and set him on the edge of the bathtub.

Light yanked his shirt off over his head, slid his jeans down his legs, and kicked them to the side. He was about to follow through with his underwear when he noticed L watching with a thoughtful expression.

'What the hell are you looking at?" Light demanded.

L raised an eyebrow. "You, obviously."

"Well, cut it out. This isn't a striptease, you little perv. Get yourself undressed and stop watching me."

L sighed unhappily, but he removed Relk's kimono and let it drop to the floor. He peered down at it.

"Leave it there," Light growled. "I'll pick it up later." He was now completely naked. He turned on the tap, tested the water, and was apparently satisfied. He fished around under the sink for his bottle of shampoo while the tub filled. He set the shampoo on the edge next to L.

Light shut off the tap. "Ready?" he asked L.

L nodded and looked down at the water below hesitantly.

"Oh, let me take that paper off your foot first. I don't want wet paper floating around." Light lifted L's foot and peeled off the gooey piece. This action caused L to lose his balance and fall into the water.

Light watched L flair about in the water before grabbing the dripping doll and lifting him to eye level. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Did I mention that I cannot swim?"

"No, you forgot that little detail," Light ground out.

L shrugged "Sorry."

"Now I need to find you some shallow water you won't drown in,' Light muttered. He set L back on the edge of the tub and fished around under the sink again. He produced a plastic teacup and scooped some bath water into it. He set L inside. "There, your own little bath that not even you can drown in."

L looked pleased as Light set the teacup on the edge of the tub. "You've outdone yourself, Raito-kun. My own private Jacuzzi."

"How the hell would know what a Jacuzzi is like? You would have drowned in it."

L shook his head. "I was not always a doll, Raito-kun. As interesting as my past may be, I shall leave it at that."

Light scowled at L, but the little doll refused to change his mind. Light admitted defeat…for tonight anyway. But he would make it his business to find out more about L.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally…the end of L and Light's first day together. Don't worry…I won't spend so many chapters on one day after this. There was just a lot to cover.

Disclaimer: I don't L or Light…but I wish I had an L doll. Someone make one for me, please?

After his bath, Light was ready to head to bed. It had been a long, weird day and he was ready to crash. If he was lucky, he would wake up to discover that the talking doll was just a dream. In the meantime, where he would let L sleep? Certainly not on his desk. It was too risky. Someone could see him. And not in the drawer. L would suffocate if he was shut up in a drawer all night. Geez, where was he going to let L sleep? He glanced around the room absently.

"I do not actually sleep every night," L murmured. "If you do not have a place for me, I can forgo sleep for the night."

"Are you reading my mind again?" Light demanded.

"Was mind reading mentioned in the rules?"

"No, but you said there are other rules."

"None of them refer to the ability to read minds. If I could, I would have escaped many unfortunate situations."

Light sighed. "Yeah, if only you knew what your owners would do to you. You could have gotten the hell out of there."

"Yes, but sadly, I could not cause their demise. But the rules never stated that I had to prevent their demise."

"So that means if you saw that they were about to be murdered or they were about to crash their car, you could just keep your mouth shut and let them die?"

"Correct."

"Remind me to stay on your good side."

A tight-lipped smile from L. "You are on my good side…for now."

Light sighed. "And as much as I would like to stay in your good graces, there's really nowhere to put you. Maybe you can sleep under the bed."

"I don't need to sleep," L assured him. "I can do without sleep a couple days a week. When I'm a doll, I don't need to sleep or eat."

"That's a great idea. I'll turn you back into a doll and then I can keep you just about anywhere."

"Will you dress me then?" L inquired. He was once again sitting on Light's textbook, but this time he had a paper towel wrapped around him so he wouldn't get anything wet.

Light sighed. "I guess." He picked up L's tiny pair of boxers and looked at them critically.

L shed the paper towel and stepped into his boxers and pulled them up. Before Light's eyes, L was becoming a doll. His movements were becoming stiffer. Light actually had to help L pull on his pants. L was no help at all when it came to his shirt. L was still breathing and blinking, but other than that, he couldn't move. As Light finished pulling down L's shirt, L's skin had turned to plastic. It was hard to believe that this plastic action figure had been walking and talking and accusing him of being a pervert.

Light shrugged. As a doll, L didn't need air. Light yanked open the drawer, casually tossed L inside, and then crawled into bed.

While getting ready for school the next morning, Light only belatedly remembered the doll. He hurried back upstairs, yanked the drawer open and pulled off all of L's clothes. He was rewarded with seeing the doll's vacant plastic eyes soften and become real. Damn, not a dream after all.

L blinked. "Ah, good morning, Raito-kun." He smiled faintly. The smile quickly faded when L realized his position. He was lying on his back, his legs in the air.

L elegantly arched an eyebrow. "Raito-kun had fun last night?"

"Damn it, I didn't rape you!" Light snarled.

"Raito-kun is rather defensive," L murmured.

"It's just because I know you'll suspect something like that. You always do."

"Unlikely. To rape me, you would have to undress me. But, if Raito-kun did not place me in this position for sexual gratification, it must be that he threw me in here and I landed this way."

"So what? You can't feel pain as a doll, right? What does it matter then?"

"If Raito-kun were to break me as a doll, I would return to human form missing a few limbs, and that would be painful. I have several easily breakable parts, such as fingers and toes. Please take that into consideration."

Light sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Light!" Sayu shouted up the stairs. "Hurry or you'll be late for school."

"Aw shit," Light muttered. "Time to put you back in the drawer."

"May I come with you?"

Light looked surprised. "You want to come to school with me? Why?"

"I want to learn about Light-kun. If I can't meet his family, I at least wish to see his school."

"You're not going to be seeing anything. If I take you with me, you'll have to hide in my pocket."

"Very well."

Light gently dropped L into his pocket. He felt the little doll curl into the fetal position as he dashed out the door to get to school

One the way to school, there were relatively few people out and about. Light felt relatively safe talking to the doll in a low voice. L seemed to enjoy the change of scenery, even if he couldn't see a thing. He informed Light that his pocket was comfortable, but lamented that there weren't any crumbs for him to eat. Light was annoyed. Of course there weren't any crumbs. He had put on clean pants.

Light spent a relatively normal day at school. He was careful not to bump into anyone or anything, but he wasn't clumsy anyway so that was easy. The real test came at a moment in between classes. Misa Amane, a girl with a huge crush on him launched herself at Light.

Light quickly dodged her embrace. Misa stared at him in shock.

"Sorry, sunburn," Light explained.

Misa's eyes welled up with sympathy. "Misa would never do anything to hurt Ratio. Misa is so sorry. She didn't know. Misa will make it up to him by getting aloe from the nurse." She raced off.

"Nice save," L murmured.

"Shut up," Light growled.

"By the way, I'm starving."

"Shut up. It's not lunch time yet. I just have a few minutes between classes."

"Pity. I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Okay, fine. I'll get you a snack." Light went to the vending machines and bought a bag of skittles. He popped a handful into his mouth and placed the rest of the bag into his pocket.

L let out a joyful squeal and he immediately seized one of the candies in both hands.

"Hey, keep it down," Light hissed. "We're in public."

"No one's ever been so kind to me," L whispered. "I'm touched."

"I spent a total of fifty cents on you and you're gushing with happiness? Boy, you'd make an awfully cheap date."

"This is a date?" L asked, sounding puzzled.

"No! Stop taking everything so literally. Wait…shhh…she's coming back."

Light plastered a smile on his face, accepted the aloe and excused himself to go to the restroom and put it on. He could almost feel L laughing at him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi out there, all my loyal readers and reviewers. :D Anyway…I'm going to be starting up with school again, so that means less free time to write and work on stories. Don't worry…I'll try to get a new chappie done as soon as there are 10 reviews per chapter and…as soon as all my homework and stuff gets done.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…but we did name a bunny L.

Luckily for Light, the bathroom in the K building was just a small room with a toilet, trash can, and a sink. Light locked himself in the bathroom, set L down on the sink, and proceeded to kick the trash can and scream obscenities.

L was not impressed. "Are you quite finished, Raito-kun?"

"Yes," Light growled, giving the overturned trash can a last murderous glare.

"I cannot fathom why you are so upset, Raito-kun. There seems to be no problem."

"Yes there is! Damn Misa trying to throw herself on me."

"You have successfully thwarted that attempt, Raito-kun. I do not see why you are still upset."

"You don't understand! She's not going to give up on me, you know." Light squirted a generous portion of aloe into the toilet and flushed it. "She won't stop with the aloe. She'll keep fussing over me and I'm going to have to pretend to be grateful and put up with it."

"Why do you need to do that? Just tell her that you're fine and you don't need any help."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated, okay?"

L frowned. "I had assumed you to be an intelligent individual, capable of logical thought, but this makes no sense to me. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"It makes perfect sense. She's supposedly the most attractive girl in school."

"Is that so? Sorry, I didn't get a good look at her."

"Shut up. And I'm supposedly the most attractive guy."

L arched an eyebrow. "Supposedly?"

Light grinned. "Okay, so I am the most attractive guy in school. Everyone naturally thinks Misa and I would make a great couple."

"That doesn't mean you have to date her."

"I know. But every guy in school thinks she's hot. If I turn her down, they'll think I'm gay."

L shrugged. "If you find another girlfriend, you can explain that you are attracted to brains and not looks."

"But I don't like chicks," Light protested.

L stared at Light blankly. "You dislike females, but you insist that you're not gay?"

"I don't like guys either," Light hissed. "I'm not gay."

"You must be very lonely if you don't like anybody."

Light sneered. "I don't want a doll telling me about relationships. All you know about is how to get yourself fucked in the ass."

"That's right. All I can tell you is how to get yourself raped. However, that might be good for you since you're so uptight."

Light scooped L off the sink, stood him in the palm of his hand and lifted him to eye level. "Say that again to my face," Light snarled, glaring at L menacingly.

L pointed a finger at him. "You are a spoiled brat. You are egotistical, obnoxious, and very rude. It would be good for you to be raped so your attitude would-"

Light had heard enough. He tipped his hand, causing L to lose his balance and fall on his butt. L frowned. "That was uncalled for."

"Well, being bitchy to me was uncalled for too," Light snapped.

L suddenly paused and cocked his head to one side. "What is that sound?"

"Aw shit, break's over. Now get back in there and behave!" Light angrily dropped L back into his pocket.

Light still looked furious as he went on to his next class. Most of the students that begged Light for help with their chemistry labs avoided him. Even the teacher stopped calling on him.

Even though Light was still mad that L had the gall to say such things to him, it felt strangely exhilarating. Light had never had someone to argue with before. No one dared stand up to him. It was certainly something new and exciting, while at the same time infuriating. How interesting.

A few minutes before lunch time, L started to kick Light's leg from inside the pocket. Light patted the side of his pants, found L, and pinched L's leg as hard as he could.

The bell rang for lunch and Light leisurely made his way to the lunch tables, making sure to sit all by himself at the farthest table. He ignored L, who was now poking him and opened a container of instant ramen and began to eat.

"Let me have some of your lunch," L hissed.

"I'm not putting noodles in my pocket. That would make a filthy mess."

"Buy me more Skittles?"

Light groaned. "Okay, fine. At least you're cheap."

Light walked back to the vending machine and bought another bag of Skittles. He opened the bag and put it in L's pocket.

L squealed joyfully. "So many Skittles," L said happily. "It'll take me awhile to eat them all."

"You better finish them all by class time," Light warned. "I don't want to hear any rustling while I'm in class."

"Can I just save the rest for later?"

"Yes," Light growled. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. He wrestled the bag away from L and stuck in his other pocket. L made a disappointed noise and curled up in a ball.

Light made it through another hour of his history class before L started kicking him again. Light excused himself to go to the bathroom, and gave L back the Skittles. When he made it back to class, he put his head down on the desk and stayed that way for the rest of the day.

Light's mother was there to greet Light when he came home. She beamed at Light. "How's my honors student doing? Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah…just great," Light muttered. He walked upstairs to his room and flopped down on his bed. It had been a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've finally managed to type this up. I've had it written for a long time, but everything kept getting in the way. My job, my cold, my car accident…etc. But now it's ready and the next chapter should come along really quickly. The next chapter will be fun for me to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…if I did, we would all have pocket-sized L's.

"Raito-kun, wake up," L hissed.

Light blearily opened his eyes to discover that he was lying facedown on his bed. He lifted his head and saw L standing on his pillow, head cocked to one side.

Light sighed wearily. "You again." But his words had no malice. He was emotionally empty.

"Is Raito-kun aware that he has slept for three hours?" L inquired.

"Three hours?" Light repeated in disbelief. He rolled off the bed and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn, that long?"

"Yes, your parents have already been in to check up on you twice. You've missed dinner."

"I missed dinner?" Light sighed unhappily.

L looked apologetic. "I tired to wake you. You just kept sleeping. If you're hungry, you can have my last Skittle." L held the Skittle aloft with both hands.

Light reluctantly accepted L's offering and popped it into his mouth. "Thanks…"

"Raito-kun, is this the time you usually take your bath?"

"Yeah," Light muttered. "I don't want to miss that too." He shoved L into his pocket and headed for the bathroom.

"Have you forgotten that I can't swim?" L protested.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I think it's time you learned. I'm going to teach you."

"I don't know if I want to get in the bathtub with you. You might fall asleep again."

"I won't. I'm awake now. Besides, I won't be in the tub for long. I need to teach you to swim first."

Light reached into his pocket and when he pulled L out, he discovered that the little doll had wrapped his body around Light's hand. Light scowled "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're going to drown me, aren't you?" L looked distressed. He had wrapped his legs around Light's wrist and was holding onto Light's thumb with both hands. "You're still angry with me so you're going to hold me under the water and watch me struggle for air."

Light frowned at L and shook his hand irritably. "That's ridiculous. Now cut it out. Get off me."

"Drowning is not the way in which I wish to die, Raito-kun," L said solemnly. "If you attempt to kill me, I will have to be reformatted and that is a less than pleasant experience."

"What? Reformatted? You mean, reincarnated?"

"Not exactly. It is a long and painful process. As soon as I die, my body is taken to the shinigami realm and I am modified so that I will no longer die in such a way. And unfortunately, you will end up dying in the same way."

"So, let me get this straight. If I kill you, I end up dying too?"

"Correct. That would be rule twelve."

"And how many times have you died?"

L hesitated. "Well, it was an accident. I was accidentally tossed off a cliff."

Light snorted. "How do you accidentally throw someone off a cliff?"

L sighed. "He was rather clumsy, but a decent man at least. He was on vacation with me at the Grand Canyon. I was standing in one hand while he took pictures with the other. Unfortunately, he accidentally dropped me in his enthusiasm. I was taken back to the shinigami realm and he fell to his death."

"Yikes," Light muttered.

"So, if I drown due to your actions, even if they were unintentional, you will die," L warned.

"I'm not going to drown you!" Light walked to the sink and turned on the tap. "I'm going to teach you to swim in the sink. I don't want to have to save you every fucking night."

L loosened his death grip on Light's wrist. "So it's shallow water?"

"Yes, god damn it," Light growled.

"You are certain that it is shallow even for me? I don't want you to die."

"I'm sure," Light snarled.

Light slowly lowered L into the water. "Just relax and lay flat on your back. You can float that way and not go under."

"But I want to swim."

"Okay, I'll teach you to tread water first." Light grabbed L's arms and made the motions for him. "See, just like that? And keep kicking your feet."

L looked at him skeptically. "This is swimming? It doesn't seem very conducive to travel."

"Well, no. That's not what it's designed for. It's just for staying in one spot with your head above the water."

'I see. If I were to wish to move, how would I do that?"

"Well, there are several different strokes I could teach you. There's the breaststroke, backstroke, butterfly, freestyle…"

"I get it," L said irritably. "Perhaps you had best rent me a video on swimming styles as it would take quite some time to teach me all of them. For now, this will suffice. I will practice this treading water business. But please stay close in case I start to drown because I cannot swim to you."

Light rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the tub with you. Don't worry about that." Light drained the water from the sink and turned on the bathtub's faucet.

L watched surreptitiously as Light undressed. Light either didn't notice or didn't care anymore because he didn't yell and call L a pervert. That made L happy.

Light settled himself into the tub and gently lowered L in with him. L treaded water for a few moments beside Light before he decided he would rather sit on Light's knee and dangle his feet in the water.

Light poured a drop of shampoo into L's tiny palm and watched as the doll lathered up his hair and leaned over to dunk his head in the water. Light also dripped a few drops of body wash into L's palms and let L scrub himself. Light put one drop on his own finger and rubbed it across L's back. L slid off Light's leg and washed all the soap off as Light climbed out of the tub and dried off. Light reached back and fished L out of the tub. He handed L a paper towel. L dried his hair and then wrapped it around his waist.

Light carried L back to his room in the pal of his hand. L balanced himself in a crouched position, one hand resting on Light's thumb.

L could tell that Light was definitely more tolerant of him tonight. He let L sit on his nightstand in a pile of tissues Light had just pulled out from the box. "Good-night," Light murmured. He pulled on his pajamas and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yay. More doll L! Sorry guys, I was really trying to finish Distractions off so I would have something completed. But doll L is so cute. I could never abandon him. :D It looks like L and Light are finally getting along now.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…

Light woke up in the middle of the night with his stomach growling. He belatedly remembered that he had skipped dinner. Light rolled out of bed to find L crouched at the corner of the nightstand, staring at him unblinkingly.

"That's creepy, you know," Light hissed. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"No," L murmured. "It is more satisfying to watch Raito-kun sleep."

Light muttered under his breath about L being a pervert. "Okay, I'm going to get something to eat," Light said a little bit louder. "Stay hidden."

"I wish to come with you. I am hungry as well."

"You're hungry now? At two in the morning?"

"Indeed. If I am to stay awake all night, I will need to eat more."

"You don't have to stay awake all night."

"Yes, I do. If someone feels the need to walk into your room, I need to be prepared to make myself scarce."

"Well, whatever. You can come if you want." Light held out his hand to L.

L walked onto Light's flat palm. "How hospitable of you."

"Well, I'll warn you now. There aren't any Skittles in this house."

"I do not survive solely on Skittles." L sounded offended.

"Well, you like candy, right?"

"Yes, I am very fond of sweets."

Light scratched his head. "Well, we don't have much in the way of sweets. There's probably a few cookies and some soda. But you can't eat a lot of that or it'll look suspicious."

"I don't eat much," L said cheerfully.

"Two bags of Skittles is a lot for such a little guy."

"One and three quarters," L said indignantly. "You ate some as well."

"That's still a lot," Light insisted. "Mom's going to notice if all the cookies go missing. After all, we only have a couple. Are you sure you won't eat something else that no one will notice? Like chips maybe?"

L hesitated. "I could help hide how much I eat. But you must promise me that I can eat sweets, not chips."

Light padded down the hallway, lowering his voice as he passed Sayu's room. "What are you going to do?"

"Would you make me a cupcake?" L inquired.

"Not now," Light hissed. "It's the middle of the night."

"Oh, perhaps during the day then. I wish to enchant it."

"So you want an enchanted cupcake? What the fuck is that?"

"If I enchant it, it will prove to be twice as filling as a normal cupcake."

"That's kind of a weird power to have. Helpful, yes, but weird for an avenger to have."

L shrugged. "It has come in handy several times. My old masters considered me a toy for sexual amusement and did not feed me properly. I enchanted whatever they gave me."

"Well, if you do that enchanting business, maybe you can survive on one bag of Skittles a day. It'll save me money at school. After all, they don't have cupcakes there."

L nodded. "I will be content with that. But in the meantime, we must make do with what is in your kitchen."

Light padded over to the fridge and pulled it open. He hadn't turned on the light in the kitchen so he could only see by the dim glow from inside the fridge.

"Fruit punch?" L inquired, pointing at a large bowl of red liquid.

"I guess," Light muttered. "They must have made it while I was asleep. It wasn't in here this morning."

"I will taste it and make sure it's not tomato juice," L murmured.

Light fished out a tiny medicine dropper from a drawer. He took a few drops of the liquid and dripped it into L's mouth.

"Yes, definitely punch," L murmured. "Cherry, raspberry, pineapple…maybe a little bit of pear."

"That sounds like a weird combination," Light muttered.

"No, it is delicious," L said cheerfully. "Find me something which I can use as a cup."

"Finding something that small will be hard. Maybe a bottle cap?"

L shrugged. "Considering that I can hold a Skittle in two cupped hands, a bottle cap will be about the size of a plate to me. But I will certainly drink that much. It is quite delicious."

Light searched through the pantry until he found a small bottle cap. He dipped the bottle cap into the punch and set it on the counter beside L.

L leaned down and cautiously dipped a finger into his makeshift cup. He slowly lifted the bottle cap up to his mouth and sipped from it. L smiled. 'It's good."

"Well, that should fill you up. I'll just have a bag of chips." L rifled through the pantry until he found a bag of barbeque chips. He opened the bag and started to munch on them. "Are you sure you don't want to try one? You might like it."

"Shhurrre," L murmured.

Light quickly backed out of the pantry and almost dropped his chips. L was standing on the counter, swaying uncertainly as he looked down at the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Light demanded.

L lifted his head and gazed at Light with glassy, unfocused eyes. "Cffeeene," L mumbled.

"Caffeine? Hell no. You're drunk. What else did you drink?"

"Punch drunk," L said cheerfully.

"Goddamn it," Light snarled. He dipped the bottle cap in the punch and sipped it. "Yeah, there's alcohol in this stuff. Why'd you drink it?"

L shrugged and wobbled. "Taste funny."

"Yeah, you dumbass. You're shitfaced drunk. It's like me drinking this whole bowl."

L took a step to one side and promptly fell over.

"You're absolutely hopeless." Light sighed. "We're going back to bed so you can sleep off your liquor."

Light scooped L into the palm of his hand. L rolled onto his side and snuggled into Light's palm.

"Stop wiggling," Light growled. He flipped L back onto his back.

L gazed at him innocently. "S'warm and cozee," he murmured. His eyes dropped to half-mast in contentment.

"Yeah, fine. Go to sleep."

"Can't," L whined. "Tummy feels funny."

"Don't you dare vomit on me," Light hissed.

L blinked at him blearily. "Not like that."

Light tapped a finger to L's stomach. "A good kind of funny?"

L wrapped his arms around Light's finger. "You're the besht masser I evur had," He murmured.

"Are you trying to hump my finger?" Light demanded angrily.

L looked hurt. "No, I'm giving a hug."

"But…you…you," Light spluttered. He gestured at L's crotch.

"Achol makes me armed-arm-armor-"

"Amorous?"

"Yes," L said happily. "Raito-kun is so purty." He nuzzled against Light's finger.

"Shut up," Light growled. "It's the alcohol talking."

L obligingly shu this mouth and gazed at Light adoringly. When he wasn't trying his best to annoy him, L was actually cute. Sickeningly so. No wonder his other masters…no, Light was not going to go there. He wasn't gay.

L trailed his finger down L's stomach, blushing at the hitch in L's breath and tiny whimper. No, no, no. Appearances were deceiving. L didn't really want this, no matter how he acted.

L's expression softened into hazy contentment. He let go of Light's finger, rolled to the side, and was asleep almost instantly.

"About goddamn time," Light growled. He reverently carried L back to his room and tucked L into his tissue bed. Light went back to sleep, for the first time feeling very confused about his sexuality.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was a Saturday, which meant that Light woke up early, even though he didn't have to go to school

A/N: Sorry guys! It's been awhile. My posting buddy had her internet turned off for awhile and I couldn't get anything up without her. But now she's back so I'm finally typing this up

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything…I wish I did.

The next morning was a Saturday, which meant that Light woke up early, even though he didn't have to go to school. Of course, L was already awake and staring at him.

'Sleep well?" Light asked.

L nodded. He didn't seem hung over. Lucky bastard.

L cocked his head to one side. "Raito-kun, do you hate me?"

Light was taken aback. "Do I hate you? No…I don't hate anybody. Hate requires too much work."

"Do you dislike me then?"

"No, not really. Sure, you can be a pain sometimes, but generally I like you."

"I see," L murmured. "If you like me, what explains your reluctance to touch me last night?"

"What?!" Light roared.

"If I recall correctly, while I was intoxicated I became obviously aroused and Ratio-kun did not alleviate my discomfort."

"I do like you, but not that much! I'm your friend, okay? Just your friend. Friends don't jack each other off!"

"Don't friends lend each other a helping hand?"

"Not like that," Light growled. "You can masturbate like everyone else. You don't need my help."

"I already did," L said calmly. "Now, how about breakfast? Your mother seems to be making pancakes."

If Light was relieved about the change of subject, he didn't show it. "I am not sneaking you pancakes," he hissed venomously.

L looked disappointed. "Not even one bite?"

"No," Light snarled. "Too risky."

L sighed. "You really refuse to fulfill any of my needs, don't you?"

Light's face flushed a deep maroon. "Are you still going on about sex?"

L shrugged. "Why not? Haven't you ever-"

"Just stop. Just stop right there. Why don't you take a cold shower and that will get rid of all this nonsense."

"Ah, that's right. Raito-kun showers every morning. What shampoo do you use?"

Light was slightly caught off guard. "Herbal Essences," Light said uncertainly.

L frowned at Light. "Your father was right about you. You do have gay tendencies."

Light's shoulders slumped. "But-but…I just want to look good. I've never been attracted to anyone of either gender."

L patted the back of Light's hand. "Then I suppose it was only natural that you thought you were asexual. I can assure you that you are gay. We can test that hypothesis right now."

"No way!" Light exploded. "I'm not-"

"Keep your voice down," L cautioned.

"I'm not having sex with a doll," Light hissed.

"Of course now. The size difference makes that impossible. Besides, I do not have sex on the first date."

"Gahhh!" Light growled.

"It's going to be fine," Raito-kun," L said soothingly. "If I am of normal size, we may embrace and swap saliva and-"

"No! That's enough. There is no 'and'…and none of that other stuff either!"

"Aw, Raito-kun. Don't be embarrassed. I can become your size and then you will see that there is nothing to worry about. But first, you must stretch me out."

"Stop that! Don't you know how wrong that sounds?"

L cocked his head to one side.. "Calm down, Raito-kun. Close your eyes, please. Think of some sort of small, furry animal. That should relax you."

Light shut his eyes and tried to steady his nerves and slow his breathing. Okay…something nice…something not perverted like L. Fluffy kittens…small dogs. All innocent and nonthreatening. Good, good. It was actually working.

"Excellent, Raito-kun," L murmured.

Light quickly opened one eye as L's voice sounded closer than before. L was probably sneaking up on him. Light's other instantly popped open. "What the hell? You grew!"

L was still crouched on Light's nightstand, but he was now the size of a small cat. "Ah, it feels nice to be larger," L said cheerfully. I have not grown for quite some time. It has been years, actually."

"So, wait…you'll grow? How the hell am I supposed to hide you when you get full grown?"

"You may shrink me back to my original size anytime you wish," L murmured languidly. "Try it."

"How do I do that?"

"By using the same method you used to enlarge me. Think of my original size and I will become that size."

"So, what you're saying is that if I picture you a certain size, you'll become that size? How big will you get?"

"I cannot become any larger than a normal adult male. You may not make me a giant, Raito-kun."

"Well, that's great. I don't want you as a giant. You'll just overpower me and try to act out your perverted ideas with me."

L frowned. "I can assure you that I will not force myself on you. I only wish to experiment. If Raito-kun does not like it, then I will not force him. But I believe Raito-kun should not pass judgment until he has tried."

"So, you want me to make you big now?"

"You must do so in stages. First, I must become a young child, then an older child, and finally an adult."

"Okay, okay."

L slipped off the nightstand and stood on the floor as Light gradually enlarged him. At last, L was an adult.

"It is a good thing we are similar in heights," L said cheerfully, crawling onto the bed with Light. "This should make it easi-"

L stopped suddenly, a strange expression on his face. "I-I will be right back." He rushed off to the bathroom.

Light wrinkled his nose and tried to calm down again. "Okay, he was still drunk. That explains it. He said he was awfully friendly as a drunk."

L shuffled back into the room, looking rather pitiful. "Alcohol leads to nausea," L concluded.

"Good, you've got all the sex out of your system and now we can talk normally."

L cocked his head to one side. "But I do like you, Raito-kun. My affection is not alcohol based."

'What?! You're not supposed to want sex. You've been raped, remember?"

"I trust you, Raito-kun. You will not consent to sex unless you are sure of your feelings. That means that you will not see me as a casual sex object. You will not hurt me."

Light desperately clutched for an excuse. "But you're not even human! You're a life-sized doll."

"I was human once, Raito-kun. And with your help, I will be human again. Perhaps it is time I finally explained myself to you."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi, guys. I know you have all been waiting for this chapter for months. I don't know if you know this, but I'm blocked from accessing my fanfiction account from my computer. I've had friends post stuff for me, but one by one, all 3 of my posting buddies have been called away because of internet issues, being grounded, having finals. Stuff like that. So it's just me, who has to sneak onto her brother's computer when he's not here. I'm sorry guys. I can't guarantee regular updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody…but I wish I do.

"I will now tell you about my curse," L began dramatically.

Light stared at him suspiciously. "Is this going to be some crappy story about how you're stuck as a doll until you find your true love?"

"Yes," L affirmed. "Raito-kun is rather perceptive."

"What?!"

'It's true," L said calmly. "I was cursed many years ago. At that time, I was fully human. I was a college professor."

"A really eccentric one," Light muttered.

"True. I was very young for a professor in those days. I was still in my late twenties. Most of my students were only slightly younger than I was. One student in particular took a liking to me. He wished to date me. At that time, such behavior was scandalous. I refused. He killed me and then killed himself. To make up for my closed-mindedness, I am doomed to this existence until I can accept another lover."

"You expect me to believe this?" Light growled.

"Yes."

"What book did you take this from? Seriously, if he killed you, how do you know he killed himself?"

"He too became a doll," L said quietly. "I suspect that he currently resides with your sister's friend."

"What? Oh…oh yeah. Damn, if he's anything like you, I'll need to rescue the poor girl before he molests her."

L frowned. "Beyond is gay. If he is attracted to me, he will not also be attracted to a little girl."

Light scowled. "Beyond? What a weird name. Both of your names are weird, actually."

"L is not my real name. Beyond is also not his real name. It is the names we have chose for ourselves. I will reveal my name to you once we are intimate."

"Ew! No, no, no. We are not becoming "intimate'. No way!"

L pouted. "You don't feel sorry for me, trapped as a doll for eternity?"

"I don't do pity sex," Light snapped.

"Do you do any sort of sex at all?"

"None of your business!"

"Are you sure you won't at least try? My refusal to engage in a homosexual relationship is what brought the curse upon me."

"I told you, I don't do sex for no good reason."

"So am I right in assuming you are a virgin?"

Light sighed. "Yes."

"You waited for me?"

"Not for you, idiot. I only want sex with someone I love. I'm not doing it with every fucking stranger I meet."

"Let me at least try," L murmured. He crawled on top of Light and pinned him against the bed.

Light's eyes widened. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Seducing you," L said calmly.

"Wh-what?! You can't do that!" Light struggled, trying to push L off.

"Raito-kun is incorrect. I can always try. I might not succeed, but I will always be able to try." He leaned in and kissed Light's lips gently.

Light didn't understand why his body chose that moment to go completely rigid. He couldn't move, even after L pulled away.

"You're blushing," L noted. "Am I correct that you are attracted to males?"

Light stayed still, feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

L cocked his head to one side. "Is Raito-kun injured?"

Light took a deep breath and at last he could move. "Yes, you dumbass," he growled, snatching a pillow and beating L with it. "You just crushed my pride and self-esteem by making me absolutely helpless. Of course I'm not alright."

L ducked Light's blows. "But did Raito-kun like it?"

"being molested?"

"Yes."

"No!" Light roared. He shoved upwards, knocking L off the bed. L reached up and grabbed Light's shirt, pulling the boy down with him. Light landed sprawled atop L.

"You fucking bastard," Light growled. "Do you know what a jerk you've been?"

L didn't seem to be really listening. He smiled at Light blissfully. "Ah, I forgot what a proud man you are, Raito-kun. Of course, it is much better this way. I apologize for taking charge. You are the seme. I will follow your lead."

"Huh? Oh no, no, no…that's not it at all." Light scrambled backwards.

L grasped Light's shirt and pulled him back down. 'Don't deny it, Raito-kun. Your body is reacting to me."

Light flushed a deep shade of maroon. "It's just hormones, okay? Nothing to do with you."

L let go. "Okay."

Light scrambled backwards, a suspicious look on his face. "Okay? That's it? You're giving up just like that?"

"As I said before, Raito-kun is the seme. He will take the lead. I am just making my feelings known. When Raito-kun is ready, I will be ready."

Light snorted. "Don't hold your breath. You're not interested in me at all. You just want to rid of this curse. You're trying to get the first man you see to fall in love with you sot he curse will be broken."

L looked pained. "If it was a matter of finding a willing partner, I would have been free long ago. They could have easily fallen in love with me. But I was not interested in them so it did not work."

Light rolled his eyes. "Don't even try to tell me you love me. It's a fucking lie."

L nodded. "I know I do not love you. But I like you quite a bit, much more than any of my other masters. How could I sit and do nothing when it is possible I love you. If you love me back, the curse will be broken."

"You'd have sex with someone you like, not love?"

L blinked innocently. "Sex could turn like into love."

"That's not how things work," Light growled. "For someone who's been raped, you're awfully eager to try again."

"If I'm willing, I don't see a problem," L said cheerfully.

'You're weird," Light growled. "You want to have sex with me because you like me. If you never actually fall in love with me, aren't you just sleeping around with strangers? I don't think being a whore is going to cure anything."

L stiffened. "Raito-kun is the first person I have wanted to have sex with willingly. I am not being a whore. I am almost certain this relationship will work out. But Raito-kun does not want to try. He wants me to remain cursed forever."

"I don't like you like that," Light growled. "I liked you better when you were an inanimate object."

L looked unhappy. "Then I suppose it is for the best if you keep me clothes from now on. It will be easier for both of us."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Poor L. I feel really bad for him. But…the plot thickens!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really….but yes.

For the next few days, L and Light stopped talking to each other. L spent most of his time in Light's desk drawer as a doll. Light only took L out briefly so L could take care of his needs. Light knew that he had hurt L's feelings, but he was too proud to apologize. No words were exchanged as Light dressed and undressed L. L merely stared at him, disapproval obvious in his eyes. It bothered Light, but he couldn't tell that to L.

One day, Light finally took L back to school. He fed L only when L started kicking him. L only kicked once, but Light assumed L was enchanting the skittles he was given.

Instead of immediately going home after school, Light was roped into doing research at the library for a group project. L didn't protest, but that meant nothing.

Light browsed through old newspaper clippings about town. One headline caught his eyes, "University Professor Killed by Lovestruck Student". The picture was really blurry, so Light bypassed it. However, he soon came across another article about the same incident, "Student Murders Professor in Homicide-Suicide Plot". Light tried to ignore it and move on, but there were months worth of newspaper articles on the same story. The pictures only became clearer.

"L?" Light whispered.

"Light," L responded curtly.

"I think you ended up in the news," Light said quietly. "I found a couple old articles about a murdered professor."

"So, you couldn't take my word for it unless there was evidence to back me up, is that it?"

"That's not it at all," Light insisted. "I just found this on my research on violence in school. But really…you've been dead since 1952? You're awfully old."

L sighed. "I am not an old man, Raito-kun. I died in my twenties. My body has not aged since then."

"But mentally…you're older than my dad. That's crazy. Aren't I too young to appeal to you?"

L made a noise that sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "Raito-kun, I am physically twenty. Imagine the problems that would occur if I had tried to find a mate my own age. Besides, I have not really aged as much as you would think. Time in the shinigami realm is unequal to time on earth."

"But…you were a college professor. I can't quite picture it. What did you teach?"

"Raito-kun knows more than he thinks he does," L said calmly. "Hasn't he discussed Ryuga's Law?"

Light clapped a hand to his mouth. "Oh my god. I read about you in forensics class."

"And yet you did not recognize me?"

"Of course not. I didn't know your name. And the picture really doesn't look like you at all. You were wearing glasses and you had your hair all slicked down. And that was a really weird coat you wore back then."

L shuddered. "The coat I died in. The coat I was buried in. I hated that thing. Luckily, it is currently acceptable for professors to wear jeans to work. It is unfortunate that I have missed that time as a living being. I enjoy modern clothing. I have been wearing these since the eighties."

"The eighties? But you died-"

"I know. Time passes differently on earth. It seemed like I was barely in the shinigami realm before I was sent back, and yet I had missed two decades."

"That must have been quite a change for you."

"I managed. Youth has its advantages, of which easy adaptation is one of them. I enjoy all the conveniences of your time. Television is much better. DVDs are amazing. And you have many different styles of clothing to wear. I do prefer to be naked though."

"You really are a pervert."

"No, no. In the shinigami realm, I enjoy my clothes. Here, my clothes render me immobile. I have the choice between being naked and enjoying life or being clothed and experiencing nothing. It is an easy choice to make."

"I thought you lived in a time where running around naked was unacceptable. I don't remember much perverts until after the 60s."

"I suppose I did live in a time of morality. However, the people of your time made it clear to me that sexual behavior is a lot less regulated than it once was."

"Well...I guess so. Compared to your time, yeah. We're a lot less private about sexuality. And I guess a lot more people find casual sex to be a way of life. I just think it's dumb to have sex with a bunch of strangers or people you don't even like. That's why I stay away from Misa. She annoys me."

"I am sure Raito-kun prefers males. Perhaps I am just not his type."

"I don't have a type," Light growled.

"That's fine. I suppose I don't need to be intimate with you in order to kill Misa in a jealous rage."

"Wait a minute. You're going to what?!"

"You are in a library," L reminded him.

Light paused for a moment and glanced around. Tow girls looked at him with wide eyes, probably thinking he was a crazy person that talked to himself. With a scowl, Light stomped outside and walked around the library to a secluded park. He yanked L out of his pocket and placed him on his palm. "You're going to do what to who?!" Light demanded, letting his voice reach almost hysterical levels.

"Kill Misa," L said calmly. "Then I will not be competing with her for your affection."

"I don't like girls," Light growled. "You're not competing with her, dumbass."

"Then will you have sex with me?"

"No!"

L sighed. "You leave me not choice." He held out his arm to Light. "You may give me your instructions now."

"What the hell do you expect me to do?"

'Write the means of Misa's demise on my arm."

'Are you crazy? I can't write on your arm."

"True. There is not much space to write. Return me to my human size and then try."

"L, you dumbass! You're naked."

"Oh, yes. That is also a problem. Quite inconvenient. Shall we do this back at your house?"

"No, we are not. I am not going to write crap on your arm. You are going to explain to me what the hell has gotten into you. I can't just write, 'I wish Misa would trip and fall down the stairs' and hope it'll happen."

L's eyes glowed with malicious glee. "Oh, but it will happen if Raito-kun desires it. I cannot kill her myself, unless she poses a threat to you."

"I don't care. I'm not killing her. I don't dislike her enough to kill her. Murder is serious business, you know."

L shrugged. "If Raito-kun is not willing to kill mere annoyances, we shall start with the dregs of society."

'Whoa…hold on. You're scaring me. Why are you so determined to get me to kill someone?"

L smiled creepily. "Because that is my purpose. I am a Death Doll."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Haha, L and Light are back. L's such a tricky little devil. He runs circles around Light and then has Light wrapped around his finger. Don't ask me how that works. But anyway, there's still hopefully some cuteness later, but L is going to be full-sized mostly now. And that means…L gets to try to seduce Light some more. Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own…very sadly, I do not.

Light allowed L to grow to his full size once they were safely back in Light's bedroom. He glared at L. "Now, what the hell is all the killing business?"

L smiled as he perched on the edge of Light's bed and folded his legs under him. "Raito-kun is angry with me."

"You better believe I am. You want me to kill people!"

"Yes, I do." L lounged across Light's bed and lowered his eyelids. "I want very much for you to begin killing," he purred.

Light scowled. "Would you cut that out? We're talking about killing and you're still trying to seduce me."

L raised one eyebrow. "Oh yes? Is it working?"

"No," Light growled. "Put some clothes on."

L glanced at the tiny set of doll clothes that were still sitting on Light's desk. "I would rather not do that. I would be unable to talk to you if I did so."

Light let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't you wear some of my clothes?"

L brightened. "I get to wear Raito-kun's undergarments? How exciting."

"You know what? Never mind. Just cover yourself up. I hate how you're always trying to give me an eyeful of ass. It's fucking disgusting. Do you seriously think that lying around naked all the time will make me tempted?"

L shrugged. "If it works, I will not argue. I am just trying to get Raito-kun to accept me."

"Accept you as what?" Light's voice was dangerously calm.

"Your partner," L said simply.

"Lover, you mean," Light spat.

"Not necessarily. That would be an excellent way for us to become partners, but it is not the only way."

'What?" Light was taken aback. "Isn't that your goal though? To get me to have sex with you and fall in love?"

"To be honest, Raito-kun, I am sure there are other ways than through sexual intercourse. All we need is to form an irrevocable bond. Sex seems like an easy way to go about it. Perhaps it will be more enjoyable when I am with someone who is not a pervert."

Light sighed. 'You're an idiot, you know? Just because I have sex with you doesn't mean I'll automatically fall in love with you. I might not enjoy it either."

'Why would you not enjoy it? There is not pain involved in it for you."

"That's not the point. Just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean I'll like it."

L blinked in confusion. "Don't people normally enjoy sex? It seems like a completely voluntary activity."

"I mean…yeah…well…it's complicated, okay? And anyway, you're as likely to enjoy it as I am, right?"

L blinked at him. 'I suppose. It takes two people for this sort of activity. However, I haven't enjoyed sex so far. It has been quite painful actually. I don't know how anyone could possibly find pleasure when thee is so much pain associated with it."

"That's because you were raped, idiot. If it's voluntary, it won't hurt so badly." He shook his head. "After being raped so many times, you really want to try sex again, huh? Well, I can't promise you anything. I may make you miserable. All I can tell you is that it should hurt a lot less if you don't have coat hangers and weird shit stuck up your ass."

L's jaw dropped. "It sounds as if Raito-kun is consenting to have sex with me."

"N-no, that's not what I meant!' Light said hastily.

L frowned at him. His eyes hardened into two black marbles. "Yes, Raito-kun. It's exactly what you meant. You just did not mean to say it aloud. Do not even attempt to pass it off as a hypothetical situation.'

Light sighed. "That's not what I meant either. I mean…yes, since you're always flaunting your body, I do find you attractive. I just don't know if I'm ready for this "irrevocable bonding' shit. I'm sure you're not a bad guy, but that just gives me the creeps. I'm not ready to be bound to anyone for life yet."

"Raito-kun shares my belief that the person you willingly lose your virginity to will share a very complex bond with you?"

'Well…yeah. The person you lose your virginity to ends up really important to you."

"I am important," L said indignantly.

"I know, I know. But what if as soon as I have sex with you, I end up falling in love? And once you've got someone in love with you, you disappear, right? That would be fucked up. I'm too young to grieve over a lost love."

L sighed. "I won't disappear. You haven't even helped me kill anyone yet."

"Kill someone?!"

L rolled his eyes. "Raito-kun has truly forgotten? He must have been distracted by my nudity."

Light glared at him. 'Explain yourself. Now."

L cocked his head to one side and frowned. "It would be far easier to show you. Do you have a pen?"

Light blinked. "Umm…sure." He handed L a ballpoint pen.

L smiled and began scrawling a message on his left pal. Ls handwriting was spidery and a little messy, but Light could clearly read, "_I belong to Light Yagami_."

Light frowned. 'Why the hell would you write that on yourself?"

"Just watch," L murmured, pointing down at his palm.

Before Light's astonished eyes, L's handwriting began to fade. Soon, there was no indication that anything had ever been written in the space. "Well…that's a nice trick," Light finally muttered.

L smiled. "Now you try." He held the pen out to Light.

Light hesitantly reached for the pen. "What should I write?"

L's eyes slid shut with a blissful smiled. "A command."

Light held onto L's wrist with one hand and slowly began writing on L's palm. '_You will put some clothes on and quit lying around naked all the time_," he wrote.

"Okay, I finished. Now what? Do you have to stare at it to make it go away?"

"No, Raito-kun. I do not need to see it. Just watch."

Light stared at L's palm as the words slowly faded away.

L's eyes snapped open and he grinned broadly. "I welcome your instructions, master. If you will provide me with a pair of your clothes, I shall be happy to comply."

Light's jaw dropped. "H-how…what the hell? I didn't show you. How the hell did you know what I wrote?"

"it does not matter if I see them or not. I will become aware of whatever you choose to write as soon as the words vanish. They are absorbed into my body and I see them in my mind's eye."

Light made a face. "Doesn't all that ink under your skin build up to toxic levels?"

L blinked at him. "I am already dead. What do I care for ink poisoning?"

"But if I do it to you then-oh, never mind. I guess this is another of your strange abilities. If I write anything on your hand, you have to do it?"

L shrugged. "You do not have to write solely on my palm. You may write anywhere on my body that you wish."

"But you have to obey it?"

L dipped his head. "If I am able, of course."

"God, you should have told me sooner. It would have saved us a lot of trouble trying to get you to do stuff."

L shook his head. "I did not count you as my true master earlier. Even if you were aware of the rule, I would not be bound to obey you. But we are now in a partnership. I would like to begin by complying with your first instruction. However, Raito-kun has not provided me any clothes. Perhaps you would like to offer me the shirt off your back?"

Unbidden, Light's mind conjured up images of L lovingly unbuttoning his shirt. "Uh, n-no-no. You can get something out of my closet." Pink spread across Light's cheeks.

L grinned. "Yes, master."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Not a whole lot going on in this chapter…except L wearing Light's clothes. How cute!

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light…sadly.

Light had suspected that L wasn't quite of sound mind, but now he had actual evidence to support his beliefs. After all, what person in their right mind would reveal that if someone wrote something on them, they had to obey? It was the kind of thing that someone was forced to tell their captor at gunpoint or a hidden weakness that was to be discovered by an enemy. It wasn't something you told to someone you didn't always get along with. It gave Light unlimited power over L. And L didn't seem the least bit concerned that Light would make him do something horrible. In fact, he seemed to truly want Light to force his will upon him. It was quite disconcerting.

L stood on his head in the corner of Light's room, smiling broadly. "You have truly mastered enslaving me," L proclaimed.

Light scowled. 'Stop making those terrible puns."

"I'm sorry, master, but if you want me to remember something, you'll have to write it down."

Light glared at him. "Okay, you asked for it." _Stop talking._

L obligingly shut his mouth and smiled at Light adoringly.

"You are so weird," Light muttered. "I can't believe being told to shut up makes you happy."

L rolled back onto his feet. His five minutes in the corner were up. He shrugged cheerfully and stretched out across Light's bed.

Now that L was wearing a pair of Light's boxer shorts, Light found that he could look at him for long periods of time. When L was naked, Light always wanted to avert his eyes. It wasn't that L was ugly; it was just out of common courtesy. And he didn't want L getting any ideas.

But now, he could look at L when he was talking to him without being embarrassed by L's nudity. L was ethereally attractive with his pale skin and dark hair. But he was a little skinny for Light's tastes. Light supposed that was because L was dead. After all, corpses don't gain weight, no matter what they eat.

L coughed delicately. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Light realized that he had been staring. "Don't get any ideas," Light growled. "I'm just happy to see you wearing clothes. They're a little big on you, though. Do you think they'll fall off?"

L shrugged. He pointed to Light's selection of belts.

"No, no. You don't wear a belt with boxers. It's not going to do you any good. You're just too goddamn skinny. How do you find any clothes that fit you?"

L shrugged again and made an unfamiliar gesture.

Light frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm no good at charades." Light grabbed hold of L's hand and scribbled on his palm. _Talk to me._

L stiffened and slowly shook his head.

"No? But…you have to obey me, right?"

L held out his hand for Light to inspect. "_Talk to me_" was still clearly visible. L flipped his hand over and displayed Light's earlier command, "_Stop talking_"

'So, you can't obey contradictory commands?"

L nodded.

"How do I fix it so you can talk again?"

L shrugged.

"You have to help me! If I don't fix it, you'll never talk again, right?"

L nodded solemnly.

"I wish you would have told me this sooner," Light growled. He inspected L's hand thoughtfully. "If the command is still visible…I should be able to add to it." He picked up his pen. _Until_ _I tell you otherwise._

'There, now you can talk again."

"What a relief," L muttered. "I was quite worried, but Raito-kun has proved himself quite a capable-"

"Shut up," Light growled.

L's mouth snapped shut. Surprise briefly flickered across L's face.

Light grinned. "So, I was right. It applied to both commands since they were both active at the same time. Okay, talk to me some more."

"I am quite impressed," L murmured. "I was not aware that you could do this."

Light smirked. "I guess you learn something new every day. Speaking of learn…" _Come with me to school tomorrow._

L blinked as the command registered. "Of course I will, Raito-kun. I have been coming to school with you for weeks now."

_Come with me tomorrow as a human._

L frowned thoughtfully. "That will be slightly tricky, but I suppose I can manage."

Light grinned. "Good. I'm lucky forward to it."

But by the next morning, it had ceased sounding like a great idea. Light woke up feeling absolutely miserable. His throat ached and his eyes were red and puffy. He felt exhausted. It would be difficult enough to get through the day at school without having to worry about L.

L hid under the bed when Light's mother came in to check up on him. She put a hand to his forehead and frowned. "I think you've got a little bit of a temperature. Are you sure you want to go to school today? You should probably stay home and rest."

Light sighed and slid out of bed. "I'll be fine for one day. I have a test today that will be really hard to make up. Besides, it's Friday. I can sleep all weekend if I need to."

Sachiko nodded. "Well, if you feel up to it. Just make sure you don't push yourself too hard. And take some cough medicine with you just in case you start to feel bad. I'll be over at Sayu's school for a bit to watch her awards ceremony. But if you start feeling awful, call me and I'll come get you right away."

Light sighed. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Mom. Just leave me some cough drops on the counter."

As soon as she had left, L peeked out from under the bed. "Is this wise, Raito-kun?"

Light coughed weakly as he slowly eased into his school clothes. "Well, that's your call. I'll be out of commission idea-wise. It'll be up to you to find an excuse for being at school."

L nodded. "I'll do that. You'll have to sneak me out in your pocket and then bring me back to size when no one is looking."

"Yeah," Light muttered wearily. He slipped the tiny L into his pocket and headed out for school.

Once Light had walked halfway down the block, he dropped L onto the sidewalk and let him grow. L was wearing an old pair of Light's jeans with a belt cinched into the smallest hole. The pants were still barely staying up by L's hips, but there was nothing Light could do about that. L was also wearing one of Light's shirts that was normally skintight on him, but rather baggy on L.

As soon as they reached school, L headed straight for the office. Light was surprised that L managed to convince the registrar that he was a prospective student. She even authorized Light to give L a tour of the campus.

"That was easy," Light muttered. 'Almost too easy."

L smiled enigmatically. "All things are possible for me. Come, Raito-kun, let's have a look at your classes."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I just found myself a new posting buddy…my fourth so far. Hopefully that means I can get things uploaded as soon as I type them again…instead of having to wait until my bro lets me on his computer. But I may have come down with another problem…when I first planned this story, Light was going to be seme…but now…I'm not so sure. Maybe they can take turns?

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light...but I do have an L plushie.

L sat beside Light through his first four classes. It was obvious to almost everyone that Light wasn't feeling well at all. Still, he was the top student in most of his classes and the teachers insisted on calling on him for the answer when no one else responded.

Light's cough medication kicked in early in the day and he sat through classes in a mediated haze. When his physics teacher asked him a question, Light didn't seem to be paying attention. Only after L elbowed him in the side did he actually focus on her. She repeated the question and Light gave her the answer and then stared off into space again.

By second period, Light's condition began worsening. He had completely lost his voice. When Light was given his oral Spanish quiz, the teacher couldn't even hear him. L had to repeat all of Light's answers.

In third period, Light had his massive writing exam, which was composed of two essay questions and fifty multiple choice questions. L looked on as Light took his test. Light was again having trouble focusing. He took a lot more time to answer the questions and he spent a good deal of time staring at his paper before writing any of his essays. Light was one of the last people to finish the test.

Fourth period was study hall for Light. L came along with him to the library. Light selected a library book and sat down to read it at one of the tables across from L. L noticed that Light was taking a great deal of time reading a single page.

"Raito-kun, you look awful," L hissed.

'Gee, thanks," Light muttered, finally flipping the page.

"Are you having difficulty with that book?"

"My eyes hurt like hell and they keep watering," Light muttered. "I can barely see a thing."

"Well, you have taken care of your main academic classes for the day. After this, you have lunch. And then history and forensics, right?"

"Yeah," Light muttered tiredly.

"Don't worry, Raito-kun. We can call your mother during lunch and she will come get you. You can afford to miss those classes. There aren't any tests today, right?"

"No," Light mumbled.

"Good. Then we shall call your mother and get you home. You need to rest your eyes."

"But Mom's at Sayu's assembly," Light whined. "I don't want to make her miss that."

L sighed. "Raito-kun should have stayed home today. Then she could have gone to the assembly and I would have taken care of you."

Light gave him a withering glare. "You'd take care of me how exactly?"

"I am an adult, if you would recall," L said calmly. "I can microwave soup for you."

Light buried his head in his hands. "Oh boy, microwave soup."

L cocked his head to one side. "You really do not feel well at all, do you?" he observed. "You look rather feverish."

Light groaned. "I feel just as bad as I look."

L reached for Light's hand across the table and squeezed it reassuringly. "Come, Raito-kun. Let's go see the nurse."

L convinced the librarian to write them an out of class pass to go to the nurse's office. As they walked down the hallway, they bumped into Misa, who was just returning from the bathroom.

"Light!" Misa squealed. "Misa is so happy to see you."

"Go 'way," Light muttered, backing away from her.

Misa looked puzzled.

"He's sick," L explained. "He doesn't want you to catch his germs."

"Light is so….so…considerate!" Misa exclaimed. "Misa will give him a big hug when he feels better." She skipped down the hall back to her class.

Light sighed. "I'm so tired. I want to go home."

"We're getting there," L said soothingly. He intertwined his fingers with Light's and gently pulled him down the hallway.

L poked his head into the nurse's office. "My friend is very sick," L announced. He dragged Light in after him.

"Oh, you poor thing! You look awful." The nurse bustled over with a thermometer to take Light's temperature.

Light sighed. "I'm sick of hearing that."

"What did you say, darling? Speak up."

"He's lost his voice," L explained.

"Oh, what a pity." The nurse checked the thermometer. "100.5. Would you like to use the phone and call your parents?"

"Yes please," Light whispered hoarsely.

"Perhaps I better do it," L muttered.

The nurse left the cordless phone with L and she went into the supply closet to refill the container of cotton balls.

Light whispered Sachiko's cell phone number to L and he dutifully dialed it.

L listened intently. "She's not answering."

The nurse bustled back in. "Let's get you out of the nurse's station and into one of the waiting rooms. Yes, right here. Just sit tight until your parents arrive, sweetie."

L looked at Light worriedly as the nurse headed back into the main office. "We need to get you home."

"I know," Light murmured. He sat down on the edge of the little bed.

L looked thoughtful. "I only know one other possible solution to get you home. We could sneak out of here without being caught. It is risky, but if your mother-"

L let out a cry of surprise as Light pitched forward. He grabbed him before he could hit the ground and eased him back on the bed. He shook Light gently. "Raito-kun?"

Light groaned and opened his eyes. "What?"

"You passed out," L said quietly.

"Oh. Well, I've been feeling a little light-headed."

"We need to get you home and get you some medicine to bring your fever down. I can take you if you command me."

"Okay," Light mumbled. He reached for the pen L held out to him and tiredly scrawled "_Take me home_" across L's forehead.

L blinked as the writing faded. "Okay, let's be off." He scooped Light into his arms bridal-style.

Light wrapped his arms around L's neck. "Am I going to die?" Light whispered.

L bristled. "Not if I can help it. Now, I need your full attention."

Light obediently gazed at L. He felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach almost like dropping in an elevator.

"Just look at me," L advised. "It'll be worse if you don't."

As the feeling subsided, Light turned away and rested his head against L's shoulder. "Is it over now?"

"For now, Raito-kun. We are momentarily both small. It will be easier to sneak out this way. But once we are through the office, I'll need your help to return us to size."

"Okay," Light whispered. His eyes slid shut.

Light woke a few minutes later to L's gentle nudging. "One more time, Raito-kun. Then you can sleep all the way home."

Light stared at L, again feeling his stomach drop.

"Now you may sleep, Raito-kun," L murmured soothingly. "I'll carry you home."

"You're too nice to me," Light said softly. "You don't have to."

"Yes I do," L said firmly. "You are in no condition to walk home."

"Aw, you're so protective. That's cute." Light leaned forward and kissed L right on the mouth.

L was so startled that he almost dropped Light. "What was that?"

"A kiss," Light said cheerfully. He yawned. "You're so cute." He snuggled into L's arms and rested his head on L's shoulder.

"He must be delirious," L decided. "Or maybe I'm delirious. I can't believe that just happened."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: L is so utterly cute. I love him so. And since he got to be the hero and rescue Light last chapter, this chapter he gets to be rescued. Aww, so cute.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone….I wish I did. I would love to own L. I would hug him all day long.

Light woke some time later to find himself in his own bed. He still felt exhausted and his throat was a little scratchy, but he was feeling a lot better. He supposed he should be thanking L for taking such good care of him. Speaking of L….Light sat up and looked around the room. No L. He would have to go find him.

"No, don't try to get out of bed." L was suddenly at his side, laying a wet towel across his forehead.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was hiding under the bed so your mother wouldn't see me."

"Oh." Light smiled weakly. "I'm glad you've got everything under control."

L nodded. "Raito-kun is very important to me. I must make sure not to cause him trouble with his family. It would be very awkward if they found me in your bedroom." L sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Light intently. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"Why'd I go to school sick? Honestly, I didn't think I was that sick. I'm sorry that I've become such a burden, but-"

"No," L interrupted him. 'Why did you kiss me?"

A blush spread across Light's cheeks. 'Aw, damn it."

"Raito-kun, I do not understand you at all. You tell me that you find me attractive, but you're not interested in having a sexual relationship with me. I'm not sure what that kiss is supposed to mean."

Light glared at him. "I thought I was going to die, alright?"

L blinked. "What?"

"I've never been so sick in my life. I thought maybe…maybe I wasn't going to make it. I had a really high fever you know."

"It peaked at 102 degrees," L murmured.

"Well, anyway. I thought if I really was going to die, I might as well die happy."

L looked unimpressed. "You were planning on dying and leaving me with all these unanswered questions? It would be very upsetting to me, to know that you did have feelings for me, but it was too late for us to be together. Why would you do something like that to me?"

Light sighed. 'I wasn't trying to hurt you, okay? I just felt at that moment, that I shouldn't die before I at least tried to act on my feelings for you. I know I've never done anything with a guy before. Hell, I've never done anything with a girl before. But I at least wanted to kiss you before I died."

L crawled into bed with Light. "Raito-kun is finally admitting he has feelings for me? His near-death experience must have really made him think about not letting opportunities slip by."

Light sighed. "I do like you, L. You should know that. It's just that I'm not sure I'm ready for sex yet."

L smiled. "I can live with that. One day, Raito-kun will be ready. I shall look forward to it."

Light yawned and smiled embarrassedly. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

L sighed heavily. "Raito-kun is still tired? He has slept for nearly eight hours already."

"Eight? That means…"

"Yes, Raito-kun, it is night again."

"Damn," Light muttered. "I didn't know I was that tired. Well, they say rest is good for recovering from illness."

L kissed Light's cheek. "Then I will let you sleep. I wish Raito-kun a speedy recovery."

Light pulled L closer. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Yes," L said softly. "If that is what Raito-kun wants." He laid his head against Light's chest. "Raito-kun, that was my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yes. It may be hard to believe that I have lost my virginity before I ever experienced my first kiss. But that is how it happened. I didn't feel connected to the person who took my virginity from me. It was quite an unpleasant event. But when you kissed me, it felt special. I don't think kisses are as highly regarded as losing one's virginity, right?"

Light shrugged. "Only to sappy, romantic people that think of princesses being brought back to life with a kiss."

"But, Raito-kun, why should my first kiss be so significant for me?"

"Because kisses don't hurt," Light grunted.

L rubbed a finger over his lips and pondered. "That is true. But, Raito-kun, don't you think-" L paused at the sound of heavy breathing. Light was already asleep.

L sighed. "Very well. I will stay with you then." He rested his head on Light's chest and tried to sleep.

The next morning, Light woke up bright and early. He felt great. No sore throat, no headache, no exhaustion. He felt well-rested and energetic.

Light stretched luxuriously. "Mmm, I feel so much better today. It's all thanks to you, L. You're a great little nurse. He nudged the still slumbering L in the side.

L groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Ugh, it's too early," he murmured in a raspy voice.

Light frowned. "You sound a little…sickly this morning."

L nodded and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders. "I don't feel so good either."

'Did you catch my germs?"

L sighed. "You kissed me. You put your germs right into my mouth. It's only obvious that you got me sick."

Light frowned. "I didn't see you complaining then."

"I was too shocked to do anything until you had already infected me. I just hope I don't end up as sick as you were."

"You won't," Light said firmly. "You're going to stay in bed and I'm going to take care of you. If you don't exert yourself, you'll be fine."

"I have to be bedridden?" L complained.

"You don't feel like running around, do you? You're sick."

"But I don't want to be bedridden. I'll be bored."

Light sat up and stroked L's hair. "It's Saturday, L. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled L's head onto his lap. "I'll stay with you all day."

L's cheeks turned pink. "Raito-kun would really stay with me all day?"

"Of course I will. You took care of me and now I'll take care of you."

L smiled contentedly, leaning into Light's touch. "Now that raito-kun is willing to be affectionate, we can stay in bed all day."

"I'm still not having sex with you,' Light warned.

L lifted his head a bit. "There are other activities we can do in bed. What Raito-kun is doing now is quite pleasant. And Raito-kun is still willing to kiss me, right?"

"Of course. I'll kiss you as much as you like." Light leaned down and kissed the top of L's head. "I promise I'll take good care of you. I'll even bring you-"

Light jerked as he heard a gentle knock on the door. "Light? Honey, can I come in?"

"Shit," Light hissed. He raised his voice. "Uh, just a minute. I'm not decent."

"I'm going to the store, Light. Would you like me to get you anything?"

Light glanced at L.

"Ice cream," L whispered.

"Ice cream," Light announced. "It'll feel good on my throat."

"Oh, is your throat still sore?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Would you like me to take your temperature, sweetie?"

"Uh, yeah. That's a great idea."

"Okay, I'll be right back with the thermometer."

Light listened as he heard Sachiko's footsteps die away. "Shit. I have to shrink you and hide you somewhere so Mom doesn't see you."

L coughed uneasily. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"What?! Why?"

"I'm sick. I do not have enough energy to change."

"But-but, you changed me while I was sick. It's the same thing, isn't it?"

L shook his head and looked up at Light sorrowfully. "I'm afraid not. I used up a great deal of energy compensating for your sickness. Usually, only the person that is changing needs to expend their energy. But I expended enough energy to change both of us. That is probably another reason why I am sick. Raito-kun, you are still recovering from your own sickness. You will not have enough energy to expend to change me."

"God damn it! I can't let Mom come in and see you." Light tensed as he heard his mother's footsteps coming back down the hall. "Quick, get under the bed!"

L rolled off of Light's lap and quickly wedged himself under the bed. He sighed. "So much for a nice day relaxing in bed."

"Shhh," Light warned. He pulled the blankets down to cover L.

Sachiko walked in and looked Light over carefully. 'Well, you're up and about. That's good. And you've got a bit of color in your cheeks. You don't look very sick."

"Yeah," Light agreed. "I don't feel very sick anymore. My throat just hurts a little bit."

She took his temperature and beamed. 'Well, no fever. You should be completely fine by tomorrow. I'll be back from the store in a bit. You just try to take it easy today, okay?"

'Don't worry, Mom," Light promised. "I will."

As soon as she was gone, Light lifted the covers and peeked under the bed. L was lying on his side, curled up in a fetal position, fast asleep.

Light smiled. L was awfully adorable when he was sleeping.

Light reached under the bed and shook L's shoulder gently. "L?" he whispered. L didn't even stir. Light realized that he would have to drag L out from under the bed.

Light tired to be careful as he slowly pulled L out from under the bed. He tried not to let L bang into anything. He took his time and at last L was lying on the floor. Light scooped L into his arms and deposited him on the bed.

L yawned and snuggled against Light as Light lay down beside him. "Now we can have our day relaxing in bed," Light said softly.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm sorry guys. I lost the notebook that had Death Doll written in it…but I found it again this week.

Disclaimer: L and Light are not mine…but I wish they were.

Light woke wondering when he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was tucking L into bed and crawling in beside him. Light reached over and patted the air where L should have been. No L. Well, maybe L was feeling better and had gotten up already. Light rolled over and tried to snuggled back into bed but he couldn't get comfortable. The bed was a lot harder than he remembered.

Light finally opened one eye and realized why he was so uncomfortable. He was lying on the floor. He must have fallen out of bed and slept right through it.

Light yawned and rolled into a sitting position. It was then he noticed his mother standing in the doorway, a disapproving look on her face.

Light wondered why she seemed so angry that he was sleeping on the floor. The Light realized why. She was upset that someone else was sleeping in Light's bed.

Oh shit.

Light quickly scrambled to his feet. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I should have asked your permission. This is, uh…Ryuuzaki. He's a friend from school. I guess he caught what I had. I told him he could come over and I would take care of him since he has no one at home."

L stirred. "Raito-kun, would you get me some water?" L rasped.

"Of course I will," Light assured him.

"No, I'll get it," Sachiko said quietly. "Light, would your friend like some ice cream?"

"Yes please," L groaned.

Sachiko looked sympathetic. "Oh, honey. You sound awful. I'll get you some cough syrup."

As soon as his mother was gone, Light sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on L's forehead. "You feel really warm."

L nodded. "I'm sure I do. My throat is killing me too."

"Aw." Light kissed L's forehead. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

L looked up at Light trustingly. "I know you will. You are a good master, Raito-kun."

'Don't say that. You'll make me feel bad."

L blinked. "You feel bad that you're a good master?"

"I feel bad that I'm not a better one."

L grasped Light's hand and tenderly cradled it against his cheek. "Raito-kun should not feel sorry for me. It is not his fault that I have been abused in the past. All He can do for me now is stay the wonderful master that he is."

Light snorted. "I'm not wonderful."

L sighed. "False modesty does not become you."

"I'm serious! I got you sick."

"As I have already explained, Raito-kun, I had overexerted myself shrinking both of us. I would likely have gotten sick even if you hadn't kissed me."

"I still feel bad though. I've had to stuff you in my drawer and under the bed. It must be hard on you to be crammed in like that."

L struggled into a seated position. He leaned forward and cupped Light's face in his hands. "Raito-kun, no one is perfect. You may make mistakes from time to time. But at least I know that you are trying to do what is best for me. No matter what happens, Raito-kun, I will stay convinced that you are the best master I have ever had."

Light flushed. "Really, don't say stuff like that. You're embarrassing me with all the mushiness."

L smiled faintly. "You are embarrassed, Raito-kun? Does this make it worse?" L gently placed a kiss on Light's cheek. "Ah, Raito-kun is so cute when he is embarrassed."

"Fuck you," Light growled, his face bright red.

L smiled broadly. "Raito-kun, you make this so easy." L leaned forward and captured Light's lips.

Light was so startled that L had slipped his tongue into his mouth that he didn't realize L had pushed him back onto the bed until L climbed on top of him.

L pulled back from the kiss and stared down at Light contemplatively. "Was that decent?"

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Light demanded.

"The movies?" L suggested.

"Well, whatever it is, you're awfully good for someone who's first kiss was yesterday."

L smiled. "Raito-kun enjoyed it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Especially since it's you."

L rested his head on Light's chest. "Raito-kun is so kind."

Light ran his hands through L's hair. "You know, you're probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I used to think I was so different from everyone else; that I would just be pretending to be interested in people all my life. I thought I would always feel apart from everyone."

L wrapped his arms tightly around Light and kissed his cheek. "You will not be alone, Raito-kun. You will not have to put up with relationships that mean nothing to you."

"No more Misa? I like the sound of that." Light affectionately kissed L's forehead. "It's nice to have an equal relationship."

"Raito-kun is such a kind master," L murmured. He traced small circles against Light's chest with the palm of his hand. "It is a rare thing to be equal to my master. Raito-kun is so concerned for my feelings. He doesn't want to do anything to hurt me." L gently kissed Light's neck.

Light shifted uneasily. "Let's not go into sex again. I'm not having sex with you. I'll hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," L assured him. "But if Raito-kun is really concerned, there are other sexual activities we can do that do not require pain. In my time, such behavior was frowned upon, but I had heard that it is becoming quite common."

Light frowned at him. "Oral sex you mean?"

"Precisely."

Light sighed. "L, I like you a lot but I'm not comfortable with doing-"

"No, Raito-kun," L interrupted. "You don't need to do anything for me. You are my master. I will take care of your needs."

Light's face turned bright red. "N-no, no…it's really not necessary. Really, you don't have to debase yourself like that."

L cocked his head to one side. "Raito-kun is embarrassed again?"

"Just the thought that you would be willing to do something so….so disgusting. I can't understand it."

"It's not disgusting. Raito-kun's body does not disgust me in any way."

"But you're putting your mouth-ugh. That's fucking gross. Why would you even think about that?"

"Raito-kun, you bathe twice a day. You are the epitome of cleanliness. I do not have to worry about germs, as soon as both of us are recovered from our illness of course."

"But you're a sugarholic," Light protested. "You're seriously going to…you know how bodily fluid is."

"Raito-kun is concerned that his semen will be too salty for me?" L inquired.

"Yes!" Light howled, his face becoming even redder.

"Raito-kun, you needn't be so vague," L chided. "We are both adults. We can use the words. But Raito-kun is unnecessarily worried about everything. I have just found a painless alternative to sex and Raito-kun now fears that his semen will cause me pain? I assure you, Raito-kun, I will not be harmed by salt." He kissed Raito-kun's cheek. "Now that I have answered all your concerns, is Raito-kun willing to try?"

"Now?! Are you crazy? My mom will be back any second." Light squirmed away from L and retreated to the far corner of the bed.

L sighed unhappily. "Raito-kun, you are so skittish. I am only trying to do something nice for you."

Light groaned. "Buy me flowers, okay? Anything but that. You are seriously weird. Usually, someone has to beg for oral sex. You're not supposed to just volunteer to suck another guy's cock."

L shrugged. "Does Raito-kun wish to ask?"

"No," Light growled.

"Then we are at an impasse."

"Indeed," Light drawled. He stared intensely at L, trying to tell what L was thinking.

Light was so focused that he was startled when Sachiko propped open the door. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of ice cream, a glass of water and a bottle of cough syrup.

Sachiko smiled at L. "Ah, you're sitting up at least. You must be feeling better."

L nodded and accepted the bowl of ice cream.

Sachiko frowned as she looked at Light. "My, you look flushed. You must still be feverish. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard taking care of your friend. You just rest and take it easy." She poured a tablespoon of cough syrup for each of them and then departed.

As soon as she was gone, Light fixed L with a glare that said clearly, "this is all your fault".

L smiled sheepishly.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Aha! Finally relationship between L and Light improves to the point of "action". And you know what I mean by that, you dirty dogs. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. I wish I did. I need ownership of something. A boyfriend, perhaps?

By the end of the day, L's health had improved to the point where Light could logically claim that he was taking L home. Sachiko fussed over L one last time to make sure he was really well enough to walk home, even after Light had assured her that L lived only a block away.

Light and L walked down the street and turned the corner so they were out of Sachiko's sight. Then, Light shrunk L so he would be able to sneak him back into the house.

L curled up in the palm of Light's hand. "Raito-kun, we will have to be more careful from now on. I don't want your mother walking in on us doing something scandalous."

'We're not going to be doing anything scandalous," Light growled.

L pouted. "No kisses?"

"Well, yeah," Light relented. "We could do that."

"What would your mother say if she saw you kissing another male?"

Light sighed. "She probably wouldn't be too happy about that. So, yes. We've got to keep that secret. You'll probably need to stay small most of the time. I can take you to school in my pocket again."

L nodded. "I am willing to sacrifice being normal size in order to be with Raito-kun more."

"You're awfully accommodating, aren't you?" Light smoothed L's hair with a finger and then gently patted L's shoulder.

L let out an appreciative noise and smiled at Light. "This is indeed one of the benefits of being small."

"What?" Light asked. "I just touched you."

"Do it again," L encouraged.

Confused, Light awkwardly patted L's other shoulder.

"Wonderful," L purred.

Light frowned at him. "And just what are you doing?"

L smiled awkwardly. "I apologize, Raito-kun. I have been feeling rather stiff. Raito-kun is just helping me get rid of the tension in my shoulders."

Light sighed. "Well, if you would sit normally you wouldn't get all stiff. I bet your back is all jacked up too. Roll over and let me fix that for you too."

Obediently, L rolled onto his stomach and let Light rub a finger over his back. "Ah, that does feel good," L murmured appreciatively.

"Jesus Christ," Light muttered. "You've got more knots in your back than that fucking tree out front."

"It seems logical," L murmured. "I admit that my posture isn't very good."

"No, it's certainly not good. It's awful is more like it."

"Raito-kun shouldn't say such mean things while he is-ah-doing something so nice."

Light flipped L back over and smiled at the little doll's blissful expression. "You really liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes. I've been carrying around years of tension in my body. No one has ever willingly given me a massage." L's eyes widened and he looked innocently up at Light. "Raito-kun must truly love me."

"Of course I-wait, you're trying to seduce me again, aren't you?"

"Is it working?" L asked curiously.

"No," Light growled.

"What a pity."

"Would you stop trying? I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"But Raito-kun does not want to hurt me, and he does not want to be the uke either because he is afraid he will get hurt. I'm afraid our relationship will be doomed."

"L, there's a lot more to love than sex. I should think that you would know by now that sex doesn't always equal love."

"But if you really loved me, you would be willing to be intimate with me," L said accusingly.

"No, because I really love you, I don't want to hurt you."

L's eyes widened even further as he looked at Light with a shocked expression. "Raito-kun does love me? I'm touched. I had no idea Raito-kun had such strong feelings for me."

"Would you cut that out?" Light hissed. "Quit trying to make me fall for you."

"I'm not doing anything," L said innocently.

"Oh yes you are," Light snapped. "You're giving me a toothache just looking at you, with you behaving all syrupy sweet and cute."

"Raito-kun also finds me cute?" L clutched his chest dramatically. "I don't know if I can handle so much good news in one day."

Light scowled at L and jabbed him sharply with one finger. "Now, you better keep it down. We're almost home. I don't want any dramatics out of you once we get inside."

"Of course," L said contritely. "I will be quiet."

"Good." Light slipped L into his pocket.

Light slipped back in through the front door, quickly assuring his mother that L had indeed gotten home safely. Light brushed by her and headed upstairs to his room. As he fished L out of his pocket, he saw that L had taken the liberty of removing all of his borrowed clothes.

Light scowled at L. "Why the hell are you naked? I gave you those clothes so you wouldn't be naked all the time."

"No," L said cheerfully. "Those clothes were just for while I was at school with you. Now that I am not at school, I refuse to wear them. They do not fit right."

"I can make you wear them," Light threatened.

L shrugged. "True. But I will not willingly wear them. I prefer to be naked."

Light rolled his eyes. "Let me give you a tip. If you're naked all the time, what's the point of sex? I've already seen everything. Sex is supposed to be about intimacy and letting the person you have sex with see parts of you that nobody else is supposed to see."

L blinked in confusion. "But Raito-kun is the only one who has ever seen me naked."

"You're missing the point. There are certain body parts that you're not supposed to parade around all the time. Yes, you're not ugly. But there are parts of you I don't want to see if we're not having sex!"

L sighed. "Anything but these clothes, Raito-kun. They are ill-fitting."

"Well, I can't give you back your own clothes. Umm…Relk's robe again?"

L smiled. "That will work. But this time, Raito-kun shall provide me with underwear."

"You're already got underwear, genius."

L started giggling. "But Raito-kun's underwear is too big for me."

Light sighed. "You really are a pervert."

"I'm sorry," L said contritely.

Light stroked L's hair with a finger. "You know, you're too cute to be constantly thinking about sex. You don't seem old enough to be a teacher."

"I was a very young teacher," L said quietly. He accepted Relk's robe from Light and slipped it on. "Hmn, Raito-kun is probably right. It is best for me to remain clothed so he does not become tempted."

Light scowled. "If you keep sitting around naked all the time, I'll be so desensitized to your nudity that I'll never be tempted."

Light set L down on the edge of his bed and let L grow back to full size. He wrapped an arm around L. "I mean it, L. You look so pure and innocent that it seems I'll tarnish you somehow if we have sex."

L snuggled into Light's arms. "Raito-kun knows that I am not a virgin anymore."

"I know. It's just-hard to believe. It's not that I don't believe you, but you don't act like it really happened some of the time. It's like you're still eager to experience your first time. I don't get it."

"All those other times didn't count," L said firmly. "Raito-kun is the love of my life. Experiencing pleasure with Raito-kun will negate all of the other bad experiences."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

L nodded. "I am very serious." He kissed Light's cheek. "One day I will convince you, Raito-kun."

Light wrapped his arms tightly around L. "I know you will. You're just too damn cute all the time."

L smiled and affectionately stroked Light's hair. "Raito-kun is not without his own cuteness. I like how Raito-kun keeps blushing and getting all embarrassed when we talk about sexual things. That is cute."

"Stop," Light growled.

L kissed Light's forehead. "Raito-kun is very cute." He slipped his hands into Light's back pockets.

Light shifted uncertainly. "Should we really be doing this?"

"Kissing?" L asked innocently. "Of course, if you are concerned about your mother walking in and seeing us, we shall move to the floor and hide behind the bed."

Light sighed. "Okay, onto the floor it is."

L pushed Light off the bed and then climbed on top of him as Light landed on the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Light demanded.

"Taking the initiative." L kissed Light gently. "I apologize for any pain I have caused you by pushing you off the bed, but I hope to alleviate it."

Light looked at him skeptically. "And how are you planning on doing that? Kissing it better?"

L shrugged. 'Possibly." He gingerly grasped the hem of Light's shirt and began to pull it over Light's head.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you earlier that although you're a nudist, most people don't like being naked all the time?"

"I understand completely," L said calmly. "You have also explained to me that in certain situations, nudity is expected."

Light tensed as L reached for the waistband of his pants. "L, didn't I tell you that I'm not ready?"

L kissed Light's collarbone. "Don't worry, Raito-kun. We will not have sex. I will not hurt you and you will not hurt me." He traced a finger down Light's chest. "But there are stages of intimacy before sex, are there not?"

Light slowly let out the breath he had been holding in a sigh of relief. "What, you want to lie on top of me and freak me out for some strange reason?"

L nuzzled against Light. "I want to make Raito-kun feel better after I have caused him to injure his back." L's fingers skimmed Light's waistband.

Light looked at him warily. "L, you are not undressing me. I forbid you to take off my pants."

"Okay," L said calmly. "I will not remove them. I will just have to circumvent them." He casually slipped his hand down Light's underwear.

Light let out and ungodly shriek that L managed to cut off by firmly placing his other hand over Light's mouth. "Raito-kun will be quiet," L said softly. "I know Raito-kun will enjoy this and he will not want his mother interrupting us."

By the time L removed his hand from Light's mouth, Light was too far gone to protest, even if he had wanted to. L admired the deep pink flush across Light's cheeks and the glazed look in his eyes.

"It will make this much easier on you if you will allow me to undress you, Raito-kun. Do I have your permission?"

Light nodded feebly and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh god…"

L yanked off Light's pants and underwear and then set to work. He lovingly wrapped his slim fingers around Light's shaft and watched as Light became a writhing mass of limbs and moans.

And when Light had thoroughly spent himself, L delicately licked Light's essence off his fingers. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" L murmured.

Light attempted to catch his breath. 'But you-you didn't let me tell you if I was ready."

L gently kissed the top of Light's head. "I'm sorry, Raito-kun. But you would never admit to being ready and I would be waiting forever. You did like it, didn't you?"

Light flushed. "Yes."

"Good." L curled up beside Light and snuggled into his chest. "I'm glad to have done something nice for you, Raito-kun."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I just got so inspired all of a sudden. It's spring break for me and that means time off with my bf who totally buys the idea of Light and L together. It's great to be around Death Note fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…or Light.

L understood why Light was angry with him for the next several days after the little incident. By responding to L's touch, Light had ceded control of the relationship to L. Light was a proud person and not being in control was probably devastating to him. So L gave Light his space and let the teen pout for a few days. Light had shrunk L and kept him in his desk drawer while he went to school. Unfortunately for L, Light would not let him revert to being a doll, so L was excruciatingly bored for six hours while he waited for Light's return.

However, after about a week of venom from Light, it seemed that L was finally forgiven. Light had freed him from the desk drawer and allowed him to revert back to human size. Light gave L a dirty look and then climbed into bed for the night.

L waited quietly until Light had fallen asleep and then crawled into bed with the cranky teen. L liked watching Light sleep. All the angst, anger, and uncertainty were gone from Light's face. He looked calm and serene.

L gently touched Light's cheek with a fingertip. "Raito-kun, please do not remain angry with me," he whispered.

Light's eyes napped open and he stared at L with shock. "L? What are you doing?"

"Nothing," L said quickly. "I am only admiring Raito-kun's attractive features."

"You're not going to do anything to me?" Light asked suspiciously.

"Of course not. I regret my actions. I felt that you would be hindered by indecision and fear of the unknown and we would never make progress in our relationship. I felt that unless I showed you that it could be accomplished with no pain, you would never be willing to take the next step."

Light nodded. "Oh." His eyes slid shut and soon he was sleeping again.

L sighed. He lifted his finger again to lightly trace Light's cheekbones. He envied Light for being so pretty and angelic.

Light shifted closer to L and made a contented noise in the back of his throat. "R'zaki," he murmured.

L smiled faintly and kissed Light's cheek. "Yes, Raito-kun. I am here for you. I will always be here for you."

When Light woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see L curled up beside him. Light had really never seen L sleep. But L was fast asleep, dreaming about something wonderful judging by the huge smile on his face.

Light cautiously rolled away from L and began getting dressed for the day. L immediately rolled onto his back and flopped his arms to the sides, taking up most of the bed.

Light made an irritated noise in the back of his throat. Light really wanted to sit on the edge of the bed to put on his socks, but decided that since he was already up, L could hog the bed if he wanted to sleep in.

Light sat on the floor to pull on his socks, but was distracted by a low piteous whine from L. "No," L whimpered. "Please don't do this. I don't belong to you anymore."

Light got to his feet and stared down at L as L flailed around on the bed. "No, please!" L yelped. "It hurts…it hurts."

Light placed his hands on L's shoulders. "Wake up, L. It's just a bad dream."

L swung a fist at him and Light backed away a bit. "L, wake up," Light said loudly.

L rolled over onto his side. "No," L said quietly. "Raito-kun is my master now. I will do whatever it takes to protect him. You may take me instead."

The pained noises L made next tore at Light's heart. He jumped on the bed and started shaking L again, ignoring L's wild kicks and punches. "L, you have to wake up. This is just a nightmare. Wake up, damn it."

L stilled and his eyes slowly opened. "Raito-kun?" L asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. That was just a silly dream, idiot."

L's eyes welled with tears. "I was so afraid for you, Raito-kun. I thought you would have to suffer as I did. I wanted to do everything I could to prevent that."

Light gathered L into his arms. "It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm fine and you're fine. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

"Is Raito-kun still mad at me?" L asked in a small voice.

"Mad at you? Why the hell would I be mad at you?"

L flushed. "I acted without your permission."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I was a little annoyed. But I suppose it's for the best. No amount of anger will ever get me my virginity back. I should just move on and accept it. I mean, it's not like I never want to have sex with you. I was just so overly worried about the whole concept of losing my virginity that I probably never would have acted on my own. I think you did the right thing."

L let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I would hate to have Raito-kun mad at me. I felt so lonely when you weren't speaking to me."

"God, I feel so stupid. I don't know why I had to be so cruel to you. I guess I felt like I needed to punish you for wounding my pride. But it was hard for me to be away from you too. I just ended up making us both miserable."

"Don't feel bad, Raito-kun." L took Light's hand and pressed it to his cheek. "We have resolved our issues. Love does not always go smoothly."

Light sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. If I love you and you love me…what happens now? Are you supposed to vanish in a puff of smoke or something?"

L groaned. "Don't remind me, Raito-kun. I don't want to leave you."

"But if we're in love, the spell is supposed to be broken, right? I don't want to see you go either, but at the rate we're going, it's going to happen pretty quickly. We're falling hard for each other."

L chewed his thumbnail. "Perhaps we are not completely involved with each other and that is the reason I'm still here."

"Sex again? If it keeps you here longer, I'll put off having sex for as long as it takes."

L frowned. "I doubt that is the only thing keeping me here."

"Oh yeah? So what do you think is keeping you here?"

L blinked at Light. "Isn't it obvious? I don't want to leave you, Raito-kun. I don't want the curse to be broken if it means leaving you."

"Don't stay just because of me. Heaven is a much better place to be. I'll see you there eventually. Don't waste your time here on earth."

L shook his head. "I will not go to heaven when I die."

"Well, you damn well aren't going to hell. You're too good for that."

L smiled faintly. "I will neither go to heaven nor hell. No Death Doll ever will."

"So, what? You just vanish into nothingness?"

L shrugged. "I do not know what happens to us after the curse is lifted. Some of the other Death Dolls think that perhaps we will go to someplace in between. But I'm not keen to find out. I want to remain with Raito-kun as long as possible."

Light stroked L's hair. "But if you stay with me, the curse will never be broken, right?"

"I am willing to take that chance, Raito-kun. Perhaps after you die, instead of finding a new master, I will be released."

Light sighed and got up. "It's not fair to you. The only way to break your curse is to get you into a position where you don't want the curse to be broken. It's fucked up."

L slid out of bed and stood beside Light. "It will be fine, Raito-kun. As long as I get to spend time with you, whatever happens next will be bearable."

"Okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm getting dressed."

L blinked. "Today is Sunday, Raito-kun. You do not have school."

Light grinned. "I know. I'm taking you out."

L's eyes widened. "Where are we going?"

"On a date."

"Where?" L demanded.

Light smirked. "The Cheesecake factory."

L squealed with joy. "Strawberry cheesecake?"

"If that's all you want. They have lots to choose from though."

L threw himself at Light, knocking the teen to the floor. "Raito-kun is the best master ever," L squealed.

Light laughed. "Okay, okay. Get off me, you little sugarholic. You're not supposed to be this hyper until after you've eaten."

Light stilled suddenly as he heard a knock at the door. "Light?" Sachiko called out. "You have a friend from school here to see you."

"Aw crap," Light hissed. "We gotta hide you." Light wrestled off Relk's robe and pulled L's clothes back on. L morphed back into a lifeless doll. However, before Light actually had a chance to shrink L, Misa burst into the room.

"Liiiight!" Misa squealed. "Misa is so happy to hear that you feel better. Misa was so worried."

Light backed away from her carefully. "Yeah, Misa. I've recovered nicely. I'll be back to school Monday."

Misa giggled. "Misa is so glad. Misa missed you a lot. She would like to-oh! What's this?"

Light cringed as Misa bent down to study L.

Misa looked over her shoulder back at Light. "Misa didn't know Light was into dollies."

Light sighed. "It's not mine. It belongs to a friend. I'm just storing it for now."

Misa looked at L critically. "Your friend bought this?"

"No, it's…uh…handmade. One of a kind."

Misa made a disapproving noise. "Your friend has bad taste."

Light hid his flare of temper pretty well. He sat down on the floor next to L and kept his face neutral.

Misa wandered around Light's bedroom, gushing over everything. "Light's room is so cool. I love it!"

Light rolled his eyes and leaned against L, wishing he could actually talk to the doll.

Misa grabbed piece of paper and a marker and thrust them at Light. "Here. Write Misa a nice love note. Then you can mail it to me and Misa will be so happy to get something nice in the mail."

Light reluctantly accepted the paper and the marker. He rolled up L's shirt a little bit so he could use L's back as a firm writing surface. Misa sat on Light's desk chair and watched gleefully.

Light looked at her out of the corner of one eye. She couldn't actually see what he was writing so he decided to take the time to write how he actually felt about her and then just pretend the letter got lost in the mail.

'_Misa is hideous. She talks waaaaay too much. She thinks she's pretty so everyone should like her, but she's got an awful personality. I hate spending time with her. Any one with half a clue could see that I hate her, but she doesn't have a clue. Not one bit. I hate hearing her talk. I hate seeing her. I wish she would go trip and fall down the stairs or something so I wouldn't have to see her again. Someone needs to kill her. Die, Misa, die!' _

As soon as Light had finished his note, he felt much better. He folded it nicely and tucked it into his pocket. He smiled at Misa. "Okay, look for it in the mail next week."

Misa squealed delightedly. "Oh, thank you! Misa is so happy. Well, Misa will see you tomorrow at school. Bye!" She flounced off down the stairs

Light groaned as he looked at L's back. "Damn it. The marker bled through." He got a wet washcloth and tried to wipe the black smudges off.

"Light?" Sachiko called. "Aren't you going to walk your friend out to her car?"

Light groaned. "Yes, coming." He threw the washcloth to the side and stormed out of the room.

Light wasn't there to see it, but the black smudges slowly started to fade away, leaving only two words glowing gold, "k_ill her_".


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi again! This chapter was meant to be the Misa maiming chapter. But then L decided he really liked Light giving him the go ahead so much that he had to reward Light for it…in sexual ways. This time, it's a much longer sex scene. I'm no good at writing the details, but it is a nice long scene. Oh, and L IS ON TOP. For those of you who will be outraged, whatever. They will switch off later and then you can enjoy Light being on top. K thnx.

Disclaimer: I don't own L…or Light.

Light was in a bad mood. Misa wanted to cling to him as he walked her out to the car and he practically had to pry her off and run back inside. Light groaned. "Of all the people to visit me, it had to be the damn spoiled bitch. At least she's gone now."

Light trudged back upstairs and closed the door to his bedroom. He began peeling off L's clothes, intending to have L help him with the smudges. But before he could even say a word to L, L pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Raito-kun," L purred, wrapping his arms tightly around Light. "Master is so kind to me."

Light blinked. "Uhh...what did I do?"

"You got rid of your horrible friend," L murmured, leaning in to kiss Light's collar bone.

"Oh yeah. Misa. She really is a bitch sometimes. She thought you looked hideous. God, I'm so glad to be rid of her."

L smiled faintly. "All Raito-kun had to do was ask. He really is a good master." L slipped his hand up Light's shirt and ran his thumb over Light's nipple.

Light tried to focus on the conversation, but L was doing such an excellent job of distracting him. "Ngh," Light groaned. "Wh-what's gotten into you all of a sudden? Ahh, damn that feels good."

L smiled. "I am doing this for you because I appreciate how kind you are to me."

"Wa-wait," Light croaked. "I think I got some pen marks on your back earlier. We should wash them off."

L shook his head. "They're gone. When I become human again, all the little markings and stains vanish."

Light breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I thought you'd have black squiggles on your back forever."

L kissed Light's cheek. "How thoughtful of you."

Light flushed and he squirmed uncomfortably as L shifted forward, putting his weight higher up Light's chest.

"Light," L murmured. "I have learned from my previous mistake. Do I now have your permission to take care of-"

Light groaned. "If you insist, L. I'll let you do it once, okay? If it hurts, no more."

L's eyes glittered with delight. "Master trusts me not to hurt him?"

"Mph, less talking please," Light growled. "After all you've done already to get me so aroused, you're just going to sit there and talk about it?"

"No more talking," L promised. He hooked a finger under the hem of Light's shirt and pulled it up over his head. L placed delicate kisses down Light's throat and bit down softly on Light's collarbone. L swiped his tongue across the tiny wound his bite produced.

L savored the quickening of Light's breath and the tiny whimpers of pleasure. He ran his hands over Light's chest and continued kissing all the way down to Light's waist. Light's hips bucked upward and L pinned them down with one arm.

L looked at Light's face. Light was fighting to keep his eyes open, but the look on his face was blissful. He smiled at L. "I don't know how you got so good at this."

L put a finger to his lips. He smiled furtively and turned his attention to Light's pants.

L took his time unzipping Light's jeans and sliding them down the teen's hips. This time, Light was cooperative. L regretted acting without Light's permission the first time, but now he would make it all up to the teen, especially since Light had given him the ultimate command. It would be fulfilled later. Pleasuring Light came first.

Light lifted his legs obediently and let L slip his pants off and toss them aside. L then started on Light's underwear, slowly sliding them down Light's legs, making sure to brush his fingers against Light's inner thighs as he did.

Light whimpered and squirmed wantonly. "Stop torturing me," he begged.

L smiled faintly and delicately touched the tip of Light's erection with his index finger. The resulting howl from Light was nice, but L worried that it would attract the attention of Light's mother. He placed his mouth over Light's and swallowed the sound with a deep, passionate kiss.

"Quiet please," L warned. "I love that Raito-kun is so enthusiastic, but he needs not announce it to the world."

Light glared at him. "I don't see how I could keep quiet when you're fucking torturing me."

"Ah, then I shall help you out with that." L pulled a scarf out of Light's closet and placed it firmly over Light's mouth, tied securely so Light's couldn't remove it.

L ignored Light's death glare. He intertwined his finger with Light's, and pulled Light's hand up to his face. He kissed the back of Light's hand. "Have patience with me, master. I do not wish to hurt you, but it very well may hurt."

L released Light's hands and pulled Light's hidden container of lotion out of Light's desk drawer. He smiled crookedly. "So it is lube after all."

Light rolled his eyes at him.

L let the lotion run down his fingers and then rubbed it all over his hands. He gently pushed Light's legs apart and inserted his index finger.

Light let out a hiss of pain and he grabbed onto the bedpost behind him.

"Are you okay, Raito-kun?"

Light nodded weakly and took a deep breath, steeling himself for the second finger. L waited until Light had adjusted to add the third finger.

After L had successfully pushed all three fingers in, he wiggled them around to make sure Light was sufficiently stretched out. He was caught off guard when Light's whole body suddenly stiffened and then arched upwards. From the look on Light's face, the teen was just as surprised.

Experimentally, L stroked the same spot and was rewarded with the same results. Light's eyes had slipped shut and his breathing had quickened into panting. L supposed that was a good thing.

L decided that Light was ready. After all, L was ready. And lucky for L, he was already naked so he didn't have to bother undressing himself. He simply removed his fingers from Light's body and coated himself with lotion.

Light opened one eye as L grasped his thighs and pulled Light's legs over his shoulders. Then he squeezed his eyes shut again as L rammed into him.

L paused at the muffled whimper of pain. He waited patiently for Light to adjust, soothingly rubbing his thumbs over Light's hipbone.

Light finally opened his eyes again and fixed L with a death glare which told L he really should start doing something if he knew what was good for him.

L complied willingly. It was wonderful to do something nice for his master that also felt good for L. And master Light was certainly enjoying himself if Light's muffled whimpers and moans were any indication.

Light wrapped his arms tightly around L's neck and began bucking his hips forward to meet L's thrusts. Soon they had established a steady rhythm. They were both breathing heavily as they slowly increased their pace.

L could tell that Light wasn't going to last much longer. Light's face was bright red and he looked ready to explode at any second. L took pity on him and increased the pace again.

Light's hands slipped down to grasp L's back tightly. He just couldn't keep up with L. The perfect rhythm they had established had deteriorated into wild, erratic thrusting.

L felt Light's body stiffen. Light tightly clutched L's back, digging into L's skin with his nails, and then Light slumped back with a low groan. After one more wild thrust, L collapsed on top of Light and the two lay panting, trying to catch their breath.

With shaking hands, L slowly untied the scarf from Light's mouth. Light let out a heavy sigh of relief. "God damn. I didn't know sex would be that good."

L smiled. "Master is pleased with my performance?"

"Fuck yes. We might have to do that again. Damn…"

L smiled. "Very well, Raito-kun. For now, let's get you cleaned up."

Light waved him away. "Nah. Don't bother." He yawned. "Nice and cozy. Mmmn."

Within seconds, Light was asleep. L smiled fondly at his slumbering master. He draped a blanket over Light and then stood, shrugging back into Relk's robe. He had a command to fulfill.

Light woke several hours later, finding himself in bed. L's work, of course. L had also left a little note on his nightstand that said, "I hope Master is happy with my performance." Light rolled his eyes.

As Light slid out of bed, he noticed that he was dressed in a clean pair of clothes. L again, he assumed. He would have to thank L later…when he found him again. l seemed to have vanished. Light suspected that L was in the kitchen eating something. It was risky for full-size L to be wandering around Light's house, but L loved snacks so he probably would have risked it.

As Light headed to the kitchen, Light heard his mother in her bedroom , talking on the phone. Light heard Misa's name and he paused momentarily to listen in, standing just to the side of the closed door.

"No, Misa left our house hours ago. No…we haven't heard from her. She didn't stop anywhere on the way home, did she? Oh, I hope she's alright."

L crept up behind Light and tapped his shoulder. "Raito-kun needs to see this," L murmured.

Light followed L to the living room. L switched on the television and crouched on the couch next to Light.

The local news was on, talking about a fatal accident at an apartment complex. A girl had been found dead at the bottom of the stairs. It was believed that she had tripped and fallen down three flights of stairs. No one at the apartments recognized her.

Light's throat tightened. "Misa."

L nodded. 'It's exactly what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted Misa to fall down the stairs."

Light sighed. "I know I was thinking about that. I just didn't expect it to actually-wait. How did you know I wished her dead like that?"

L smiled. "Your command was perfectly clear. Death by falling down the stairs. I pushed her, naturally. She didn't really trip. I'm not good enough to cause accidents."

"You did this?"

L smiled broadly. 'Indeed. Master told me to kill her and I did."

Light groaned. "You're a murderer? No…wait, I'm a murderer. Oh, this is terrible."

L grinned. "No, not terrible at all. This is wonderful. I shall gladly kill for you, Master. Who shall be our next victim?"

Light backed away from him. 'You're crazy! I mean, I hated Misa and I said terrible things about her. But I didn't actually mean for her to die."

L continued to grin madly. 'Raito-kun, we shall be killers together. I am a Death Doll. It is my purpose. You are my master. You only need to choose the victims and I will murder them all."

"You're insane!" Light shrieked. He fled back to his room. L's deranged laughter followed him.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Wow, you guys. I've got so many reviews for the last chapter. I must have done something right. Even though I can't write good sex scenes, it wasn't a total failure.

Disclaimer; I don't own L…or Light…sadly.

Light spent the rest of the day trying to stay far from L. Luckily, L made himself scarce. Light had no idea where L had gotten off to, and he didn't care. Light hid out in his room, hoping that L wouldn't come after him. When Light finally crawled into bed for the night, L was still nowhere to be found. Light cautiously climbed into bed and after several long, anxious minutes, fell fast asleep.

When Light woke up the next morning, L was perched on the side of the bed, looking cheerful. Light stared at L intently. Perhaps L's crazy outburst had just been a horrible, horrible dream. L didn't look like a killer.

"Good morning, master," L murmured. He snuggled up against Light, oblivious to Light's sudden tension. "Raito-kun's mother is making pancakes. I wish I could have some." L sighed unhappily.

Light willed himself to relax. "L? Did…did yesterday really happen?"

L blinked in surprise. "Raito-kun is shocked that he actually allowed himself to have sex? Raito-kun, you did indeed have sex. I am surprised that you are not sore from our activities. Perhaps you will be once you get out of bed."

Light flushed. "You're such a pervert."

L curled up tightly against Light, resting his head on Light's shoulder. "Raito-kun, it was very kind of you to put such trust in me. For my master to allow me to-"

"Oh, shut up," Light said curtly. "It wasn't a big deal. It seemed like that's what you wanted. You just seemed so…dominant."

L kissed Light's cheek. "I apologize, Raito-kun. I did not mean to act so forceful. I would have been content to play the submissive role. I know how Raito-kun is always worried about causing me pain, but at that moment, I don't think I would have felt a thing."

Light frowned at him. "And why is that?"

L smiled sheepishly. "Raito-kun's commands are…rather stimulating to me."

Light rolled his eyes. "It makes you horny being told what to do? Geez, you really are a piece of work."

"Only when you give the command," L said innocently. "I would only let someone I truly cared for know that I would obey their orders. I was already quite attracted to Raito-kun to begin with, but the more commands you give me, the more desirable you become."

Light sighed. "And then I became so overwhelmingly desirable that you just had to jump me?"

L ducked his head. "Forgive me, Raito-kun. I am normally quite capable of controlling myself." He chewed a thumbnail "I had thought I could handle it when the time came. In fact, I earlier encouraged you in that direction. But when it came time and you gave me the ultimate command…I was powerless."

"What are you talking about?" Light growled.

L stared at him, eyes wide. He looked creepy.

"Uhh…L?" Light started to inch away from the doll.

L moved forward for every pace Light moved back and soon Light found himself with his back up against the headboard of his bed. "Uhh…L?" Light laughed nervously. "Don't look at me like that, please? It's creepy."

"You told me to kill," L whispered. "I did it for you. Whatever Raito-kun commands me to do, I shall fulfill."

Light's face was ashen. "She's really dead?"

L nodded, bringing his face close to Light's. His ragged breath ghosted across Light's cheek. Light cringed and squeezed his eyes shut. It was terrifying to be in the presence of a murderer.

"Raito-kun, you gave the order," L said firmly. "Do not absolve yourself of responsibility."

"I didn't want this!" Light wailed. "I didn't mean to kill her. I know she was annoying, but death is permanent. It was an accident."

L patted Light's shoulder awkwardly. "I am sorry, Raito-kun. Truly sorry."

"Why did you do it? Why would you kill someone?"

"Because Raito-kun told me to," L said simply. "I did not like Misa, but I would never have killed her unless Raito-kun explicitly ordered me to. That is my purpose. I do not choose my own course of action. It is Raito-kun's decision."

Light whimpered. "I don't want to be in charge. You see what happened? I lost my temper and wrote down things I really didn't mean. She's dead because of me."'

"Raito-kun, it is not your fault. It is simply a tragic accident. I wish you would stop feeling so upset over this. You have never liked Misa anyway."

Light sniffled. "No, but I hate being a murderer."

L sighed. "Raito-kun, you are insufferably stubborn. What do you do when you are feeling depressed under normal situations?"

Light pushed L away from him and slid out of bed. He paced around his room. L watched curiously as Light muttered under his breath.

"Raito-kun, isn't there anything that makes you happy?"

Light stopped in his tracks and sighed heavily. "You."

L looked genuinely surprised. "Me?"

Light frowned. "Normally, yes." He ran a hand absently through his hair. "Normally, I enjoy being with you. But it freaks me out having so much power to accidentally do something I will regret later."

L was silent for a long moment, thinking. "Raito-kun does not have to issue me commands if he does not want to."

Light flushed. "But that's what makes you…" he trailed off, embarrassment plain on his face.

L looked hurt. "Raito-kun thinks that if he stops giving me commands I will stop loving him? Raito-kun, I loved you before you gave me a single order. It will change nothing. One does not simply turn their back on the one person they love most. No, the damage has already been done. I am hopelessly in love with you, Raito-kun."

Light sighed. "I don't want you to kill again. I didn't want you to kill in the first place. I don't want to hear about anymore bodies on the news and I don't want to see that horrible expression on your face. That wasn't the look of someone hopelessly in love and sexually stimulated. That was the look of a sadistic killer, someone who enjoyed killing Misa and someone who enjoyed tormenting me with the fact that it was my fault."

L was silent for a long time. "I'm sorry, Raito-kun. That sort of behavior is inexcusable from me. It's normal for B, but not for me. B has killed before, without orders. He could do so of his own free will. But I can't. I would never be capable of taking a life on my own. But as a Death Doll….I do exactly as you say. Somewhere inside me, I couldn't handle doing something that I would never do unless you forced me to. I suppose I convinced myself that if B could do it, so could I."

"And so you became B," Light murmured.

L nodded. "I worry for Sayu's friend. He could easily kill on his own, but I'm sure he takes great delight in making the girl tell him who to kill."

"So what do we do?" Light murmured. "Do we take B away from her?"

L shrugged. "B may very well still be a doll. If your sister's friend is not a pervert, she will be safe. We shouldn't rush in unless we know she has activated him."

"Fuck you, L," Light growled. "We can't very well go and ask a young girl if she undresses her dolls."

"I have a better idea. Spend time talking with your sister. Some quality sibling time. See if her friend has started behaving strangely."

"If she has?"

"I will take care of B," L said firmly. "He killed me once and now it is his turn. He's had a long run as a Death Doll. He wants to die so badly, to stop being reincarnated. But with each cycle, he finds a willing master, and they commit murder together. The master always ends up committing suicide because they can't keep up with B's desire for death. This girl should not be made to feel guilty for B's actions. If B has not been activated, we will find a way to separate them. If he has, I must confront and kill him and end the cycle."

"I thought you couldn't be killed? Don't you just keep coming back? What good will it do? If not this girl, then some other poor girl."

"Death Dolls can only be killed by other Death Dolls. Rule ninety-five. Once activated, a Death Doll can be killed by another. If B is not activated, I will get the girl to bury him or hide him where he will not be found for a long time. She must be protected."

Light nodded. "I'll talk to Sayu."

"But remember one thing, Raito-kun. B and I are very different people. He murders by choice. I was made to be a killer, but I do not make that choice for myself. Do not let this permanently scar you."

Light looked down at the ground. "I know," he whispered. "I know."


End file.
